


Unity

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Abby, Marcus, Jaha and the other members of the council learned about the failing oxygen system on the Ark. Instead of sending 100 delinquents to earth to see if it is sustainable, Abby leads a smaller team of Ark residents to the planet to determine if it is sustainable. If it is, they will call for the remaining citizens of the Ark to join them. But, what happens when they do? How will the various relationships change? And what secrets with the team uncover once they are on earth?





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this one for a while. It's my first attempt at a multi-chapter Kane and Abby fic. I wanted to include characters that we lost too soon, like Vera and Pike, and to put a slightly different twist on some of the relationships between these characters. We'll see if it works!

Chapter 1 – The Plan

Abby stared out the window, the beautiful sight of the glowing earth easing the tension that lay within the core of her. Her body ached, her mind tired, her heart now numbed thanks to a series of events that all involve Jake. Jake, husband of 20 years, whom she viewed as her best friend, her partner. Things were not always perfect between them, they argued and disagreed several times throughout their partnership, even hit a time where she thought they wouldn’t recover, but they did or at least, she convinced herself they did. But now…

Now, she needed to focus on the task at hand. And that, that was a more urgent matter that she was tasked with finding a solution. And she did. Two weeks ago, she and the other members of the council were interrupted by a hopped up Jake trying to prevent Sinclair from revealing the findings of their latest air quality tests on the Ark. In short: The citizens of The Ark were in trouble. The Ark’s oxygen system was failing and if they did not find a solution, in six months, they would all be dead. Humanity would be lost forever.

Later, Abby discovered Jake and Sinclair arguing in the hallway. Recognizing the wild look on her husband’s face when angry, Abby stepped in between them, thanking Sinclair for the report, before watching him walk away. When she turned to her husband, she forced the anger and frustration down, not wanting to shoot her mouth off until after he gave her an explanation.

_“What was that about Jake?”_

____

____

_“Nothing. We didn’t agree on how to deliver the results to the council. I wanted to wait a few more days, Sinclair insisted we go now.”_

____

____

_“It’s more than that.”_

____

____

_“No, Abby, it’s not.”_

____

____

_“Bullshit. Sinclair is one of your closest friends. And if I hadn’t stepped in between you, I’d be visiting you in a cell right now.”_

____

____

_“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? It would give you a reason to see your friend.”_

____

____

_Not biting, Abby asked again._

____

____

_“The truth Jake. Why didn’t you want Sinclair to share with the council?”_

____

____

_His silence told Abby the reason._

__

__

_“So, after all, we’ve just been through, you’re not going to tell me about your recording to the citizens of the Ark? You’re just going to lie?”_

____

____

_That caught his attention. “Abby..”_

____

____

_“You discovered a problem in the system and instead of reporting that to us, so we could work together to figure out a solution, you were going to broadcast it to the community, let them hear over a speaker that the Ark was running low on oxygen and let them decide what they wanted to do. Is that it?”_

____

____

_“You know I don’t trust most of the council to make the right decisions.”_

____

____

_“You mean, you don’t trust Marcus. But he’s one man. What about Jaha, me? You think we couldn’t come up with a solution that wouldn’t involve you getting floated?”_

____

____

_“Sweetheart…” he said reaching out to her._

____

____

_“Don’t sweetheart me Jake.”_

____

____

_Abby closed her eyes at the tears that threatened to fall. That was his plan. Jake believed if he shared this news with everyone, and asked people to voluntarily be floated for the sake of saving others, they would have a temporary solution to the problem. Abby agreed that if the citizens of the Ark were told the truth, they would step up and help. What she struggled with was that he would willingly have himself floated._

____

____

_“What about Clarke?”_

____

____

_“What about her?”_

____

____

_“Did you stop to think that your act of nobility would cost her her father? Her knight in shining armor?”_

____

____

_Again, she was met with silence._

____

____

_“Holy shit.”_

____

____

_Jake again reached out to her, only this time, she slapped him before he could lay a hand on her. “Were you going to lead her to believe I was behind this too? So you could leave the Ark having the love and respect of your daughter without having to tell her the whole truth?”_

____

____

__

__

Thinking of it now, Abby realized she was more upset at the fact that Clarke would undoubtedly blame her if her father were floated and would essentially get him off the hook for other truths he deliberately withheld from her. The truth was, if Jake got his way and was floated, where she would have been upset on behalf of her daughter, she herself, did not feel anything but anger towards him.

The knowledge that Jake planned to keep his findings a secret from all of them was one thing, but that added fuel to the firestorm between them. Jaha then tasked Abby, Jackson and the other members of medical with analyzing all results they received from the regular analysis that was done on earth. Logs of data over the years filled their supply rooms, all from the various mechanical test missions sent from the Ark to Earth to determine if the blue and green sphere was once again habitable. If it was, it may be there only hope to survive.

These assignments essentially kept Abby and Jake apart, both logging long hours within their respective workstations. Truth be told, this suited Abby just fine as she coveted the space and the chance to think matters through without his interference. And, it worked. 

It was why she was now at this window, staring at the place her ancestors once called home. Within the last 24 hours, she not only steadied herself to detail her plan to the council, but she also finalized the details on the next part of her life. She hadn’t been to the business and law wing of the Ark in some time, but it was where she found herself now staring down at the blue and green hues that swirled in a gigantic pattern below. This particular view was through a window hidden within the confines of an empty office. Abby only learned of its existence through Kane. In fact, the last time she was here was with him a few years ago.

Kane was most likely on his way to the emergency council meeting Abby asked Jaha to call. She wondered what he would make of her plan, whether he would argue for or against. Would he be willing to join her? Or would he think it was too radical, too risky? Abby then laughed at herself for wondering about what Kane’s reaction would be. Did it matter? He, like the others, would either be in or out. It would be easier if he were in, as she needed him, and she was prepared to tell him so. She just prayed that this time, Kane would see the truth in front of him and not fight her. They’d been fighting too much recently and she was sick of it. Especially since she still didn’t completely understand why. Sure, they often had different views and solutions to the problems that were placed before them, but in the past, they were always able to work through them, but then, just when she thought they reached a turning point in their relationship, he pulled away. She confronted him on it a couple of times, only to be shot down. Eventually, she stopped asking. And when Kane showed little to no upset that she had stopped any attempts at being friendly, they closed down to each other completely.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Abby opted to focus on the sight just out of their reach. She always dreamed of Earth, wondered what the air would smell like, feel like on her skin, her air. How would it feel to walk barefoot through the grass or run her toes through warmed sands, bathe in cool, fresh, crystal clear waters? To taste and cleanse their heart and lungs with real air, to see and feel different temperatures, and to hear something other than the steady, dull buzz of the Ark’s large generators. 

At that thought, Abby laughed. If the council accepted her plan, she and the others had a chance at establishing a new life, a new and better way of doing things. Her plan was risky, but what choice did they all have? She reviewed everything with Jackson and Raven, Sinclair’s feisty, mouthy assistant before putting together her report and potential, albeit life-threatening solution together. 

If their mission failed, humanity would be extinct. But, if they succeeded….

Abby’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard the alarm go off on her datapad. 

Show time….

**

“Come again?”

Abby glanced at each of the stunned faces of her fellow council members, stopping on Kane’s last. Unlike the other members, Kane did not seem surprised or appalled at what she just proposed. In fact, he seemed to be…

In agreement?

When was the last time that happened? Abby couldn’t remember nor did she have the time to, but right now, was grateful for it. It was what she hoped for and if she was right and Kane was on her side, he could help her convince everyone else that this was their one chance to keep life as they knew it going. When they were on opposite sides, their opposing viewpoints could and would be destructive, but when on the same team, they were unbeatable. 

Absorbing the strength she felt through Kane’s penetrating stare, Abby returned her focus to Jaha.

“Based on our most recent reports from earth, my team believes Earth is habitable. I’d like to lead a small mission to the ground to determine if it is habitable. If we are successful, then we can begin evacuating everyone from the Ark,” Abby explained.

“And if you’re wrong?”

Abby quickly glanced at Kane before returning to Jaha. Leaning forward, she leaned forward, stretching her fingers out on the table.

“Then you have fewer people who need air.”

“There has to be another way. What you are proposing…” Jaha started.

Before Abby could interject, everyone’s eyes, including hers shot to Kane. When she did, she realized he caught sight of her hands. Not wanting to go down that path, she quickly folded her arms across her chest, tucking her fingers under her forearms.

“I agree with Abby.”

“Marcus, you can’t be serious?”

“You tasked Abby and the other doctors to find a solution. She’s found one. Yes, it is life or death, but if we all stay on the Ark, it’s absolute death for all of us. But, if there is a chance we can re-establish life on earth, why not take it?”

“I’ve reviewed all of the reports. Dr. Griffin is correct in her assessment.” Councilman Muir added.

“Abby, who do you want on your team?” Kane asked, again casting his gaze at her.

“I have a list, but before I share their names, I’d like to talk with each person first. What I, potentially we as a council are asking, is dangerous. I don’t want anyone to feel forced into taking this risk with me,” Abby stated.

“If we agree, what is the timeline for this quest?” Jaha questioned.

“According to Raven, she is Sinclair’s right hand in Engineering, the drop ship can comfortably hold ten of us plus supplies. We’d launch in a week’s time. Assuming we make it through the Earth’s atmosphere without burning up, land without other incident and don’t die the moment we step into the open air, we’ll need at least two weeks to explore and find a place to settle. We’ll be in radio contact the whole time. If we should lose contact, I designed bracelets that would allow you to track our vitals. Assuming everything is safe, you’ll begin to send the remaining residents down.” 

“How many ships are available to us?” Fuji asked.

“We’ll need to talk more with engineering, but from what I understand, some of the stations can be disconnected from the Ark and be used as shuttles,” Abby answered.

“Does that get everyone to the ground in time?” Cole stated. 

“Have Jake and Sinclair come up with any other solutions?” Marcus asked.

“Not that I’m aware,” Abby stated. “But you would need to speak with them.”

“We don’t need to send the rest of our people to earth in waves,” Jaha stated. He looked at all of the stunned faces. “If we learn that Earth is sustainable, we won’t need individual ships because the Ark can take us all,” Jaha stated. “Does anyone have any other questions?”

For 20 additional minutes, Abby fielded and answered questions from the rest of the council, most of which she answered without referring to notes. For the technical questions, she called Raven in. When the council was satisfied, she thanked Raven for her assistance before she was dismissed.

“What about medical?” Kane asked.

Turning her attention back to him, “What about it?” 

“You’re the best doctor on the Ark. How will it run if you are not here? If you do not survive this trip?”

“The people of the Ark are in good hands with Jackson and the rest of the staff. My knowledge and abilities are now needed on the ground. Anything else?”

Abby was met with silence, grateful that neither Jaha nor Kane mentioned Jake or Clarke. 

“No? Do we have a motion to vote?” Jaha asked.

Kane offered the motion, while Councilman Muir seconded. Round the table they went, each council member casting their vote. It was not until Kane answered that Abby sat back in her chair…

She was headed to earth in a week…..


	2. Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Jackson briefly talk before she goes in to see Vera.

Jaha ended the meeting, thanking Abby and her team for their efforts as well as the council for their time and continued support. 

“Before you leave, I’m going to ask that you keep all of this information to yourselves.” 

“Thelonius…”

“I don’t want to cause a panic Abby and that’s exactly what will happen if word gets round about all of this. We need to keep everything going as usual. And then, assuming you and your team make it to the ground without incident and report to me that Earth is habitable, I will call a meeting and tell everyone the truth. You have my word.”

“People are going to notice that Abby is missing Jaha. How are you going to explain that?” Councilmen Muir asked.

“I’ll develop a cover story as to why you and the other members of the team are unavailable for a time. It will be completely plausible. And as you said Abby, medical is in good hands with Jackson. The people will be okay,” Jaha responded.

“There is an empty, locked off section of the Ark adjacent to business and law. As head of the guard, I’m the only one with access to that restricted area. The cover story could be that Abby and the members of her team, whomever they may be, were tasked with determining if the space could be used as additional lab space. That’s something you’ve asked for, right?” Kane offered, as he looked towards Abby.

Abby stared back at Marcus, surprised that he remembered that bit of a conversation they had. It was some time ago now, back when, well, when they actually talked without arguing.

“That sounds plausible, thank you Marcus,” Jaha stated. “Anything else before we call it a night?”

It was only after Jaha banged the gavel on the table, effectively ending the meeting that forced Marcus and Abby to look away from each other. The sight of the other council members gathering their things forced Abby to do the same. As she did, each council member thanked Abby for her efforts, wishing her luck as they all exited the chambers. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kane glancing in her direction. She sensed he was about to ask her if they could talk in private for a moment, only to be pulled off in a different direction by Jaha. Abby read the frustration on Marcus’ face, but, she couldn’t help admitted that she was grateful for the reprieve. 

Abby knew he wanted to talk about the mission and about his potential role in it. But she also knew he wanted to ask her something more personal, something she was too emotionally and physically exhausted to get into right now. Never mind the fact that he lost the right to ask her personal questions some time ago. Picking up her bag, she stole a glance towards Kane, stifling a laugh when she caught the dulled and disinterested look on his face as Jaha droned on. 

Sensing her eyes on him, Marcus briefly looked in her direction. He saw the amusement in her eyes, a sight that if he were honest with himself, he had not seen in some time. He offered her a quick smile, before returning his attention to Jaha. At that, Abby laughed again. For a man with a commanding presence, when on his high horse about something, Jaha was oblivious to the reactions of those around him.

“Goodnight gentleman,” Abby stated as she exited the door. “You should both get some sleep – doctor’s orders,” Abby directed before vanishing into the hallway. 

It was not until she was halfway towards her room that she received an urgent message from Jackson to report to medical. Stopping to quickly send a response to Jackson that she was on her way, Abby turned around and headed back in the direction she just came. Quickly walking past the door to the council chamber room, she noted that Jaha still had Marcus held captive, although it looked as though Marcus now held his own bag in his hand.

“Abby?” She heard him call as she just turned the corner. She pretended to not hear him, hoping he’d figure out she was responding to an urgent call and could not stop to talk.

But knowing Kane, he’d track her down after some time had passed. 

Swinging into the medical bay, Abby found Jackson pacing with the data pad in his hands.

“What is it, Jackson?”

“Abby, thank God. I’ve been paging you every five minutes for the last half hour.”

“Sorry, I was in a council meeting and could not be interrupted. What happened?”

Abby watched Jackson put the data pad down, crossing to her while looking behind him. “It’s Vera. She was brought in a little while ago by some members of the church. They were chatting casually when they explained she out of nowhere turned pale and collapsed. Although she came to rather quickly and swore she was fine, just a little light headed, they brought her here.”

“Where is she now?”

“Resting comfortably in the back room. She was dehydrated, spiked a fever. I gave her some fluids and ran some blood work. I asked if she wanted me to call Kane, but she was adamant that I not call him, that she needed to see you first.”

Squeezing his forearm, “You did good Jackson. I can handle it from here. Go on home and get some rest.”

“What was the council’s vote?”

Abby and Jackson talked at length about this plan, reviewed the ins and outs of it. He offered all of the counterpoints, made her consider all possible outcomes, and ultimately, helped her put the proposal together that she put before the council. He wanted to be part of the team, but she was adamant that he needed to stay behind as the next most experienced doctor on the Ark. On a personal level, she wanted him by her side. After all, she not only considered Jackson family, but he was her best friend. 

And now, as she looked at him, Abby knew she couldn’t put him off. Jackson needed to know the vote and what that meant for him moving forward, what it meant for them. This conversation could be one of their last. This could be one of the last times she would look into Jackson’s warm and honest eyes, the eyes that always told her she was okay, that didn’t ask for explanations and always provided her with unconditional trust, respect, and love.

“It was yes, wasn’t it?”

Caught up in the emotion of it all, Abby could only nod, as tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall. Jackson quickly pulled her into one of his teddy bear hugs, one she readily fell into. After a few moments, he pulled back, leaving only his hands on her shoulders.

“Your plan will work and we will meet again on the ground.”

Abby smiled at him, gently caressing his cheek before stepping out of the security of his personal space. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she recovered her voice. “I’m going to check on Vera. You may need to run interference with a very curious Kane.”

“Why?”

“I took off when I saw your emergency page before he or Jaha could speak with me at the conclusion of the meeting. He knows I headed in this direction and if I had to take a guess, he’s on his way now.”

“What do I say?”

“Tell him I’m in with a patient and cannot be disturbed.”

“I’ll try Abby, but this is you and Kane we’re talking about.”  
Smiling as she turned towards Vera’s room, “I know. If he’s insistent, tell him he can wait out here and if he dares to interrupt me, I’ll make sure he receives his yearly shots early.”

“I don’t think that will stop him.”

“It will. Get some rest, Jackson. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“You need your rest too Abby. I can get someone else to come in and stay with Vera through the morning.”

“I’m okay, really. I’ll get some sleep after I check on her, I promise.”

Abby turned, disappearing into Vera’s room. As she closed the door behind her, she couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Kane’s voice.

_So predictable _, Abby thought to herself, ignoring the warmth that filled her heart. They may have spent the last two years at each other’s throats, she still had his number, just as he had hers.__

__**_ _

__Abby turned to a sleeping Vera. Quietly, she picked up her chart to review everything that Jackson verbally told her. As she placed the chart back onto the bed, she looked up at the sound of the kindest, warmest voice on the Ark._ _

__“Is it back?”_ _

__Abby moved to the side of the bed, sitting on the side, taking the older woman’s hand in her own. “We’re still waiting on the lab results.”_ _

__“Abby….”_ _

__Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, Abby looked back at Vera. “I believe so.”  
Vera nodded. After looking away briefly, she froze after hearing her son’s voice on the other side of the door. Vera looked at Abby._ _

__“He doesn’t know you are here. He’s here to talk to me. Jackson will stall him.”_ _

__“How would Marcus know you were in medical in the middle of the night?”_ _

__“We just came from a late council meeting. He saw me head in this direction,” Abby explained._ _

__“And he cannot wait until tomorrow to talk to you?” Vera pressed._ _

__“You know your son.”_ _

__“ _You _know my son,” Vera countered.___ _

____“Vera…”_ _ _ _

____“Alright, I’m sorry dear. It’s just, I never saw my son happier then when you two became friends. I know it was not over the best of circumstances, but you being in his life, in our life, that helped both of us more than either one of us can say. I know Marcus is not the most open with his feelings, but he cares for you Abby.”_ _ _ _

____“And I care about him, but things are different between us now. We’re just two members on the council trying to do what’s best for our people. Nothing more. So please…:_ _ _ _

____“I’ll stop, I promise. Do I need to stay overnight?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. I’ll be staying with you. I want to continue to hydrate you and monitor your fever. If all looks good in the morning, you can go home after having something to eat.”_ _ _ _

____“And when will my results be in?”_ _ _ _

____“Sometime tomorrow afternoon. I’ll have Jackson stay on them and we’ll talk with you as soon as they are in.”_ _ _ _

____“You know my thoughts on this. They have not changed.”_ _ _ _

____“I do. But does Marcus?”_ _ _ _

____“Not yet.”_ _ _ _

____“Vera, I know this is your life and your choice and I respect that, but I cannot stress enough how important it is for you to let Marcus in.”_ _ _ _

____“I will Abby. But you know him, he’ll need all of the details before he will accept what I already know to be true in my heart and you know as a doctor. When the rest results are in and we have all the facts, I will talk to him.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay.”_ _ _ _

____It was then that Abby sat back in chair, briefly closing her eyes as a wave of exhaustion hit her. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually slept through the night. Now, sitting here, in the quiet of medical, she could easily close her eyes and drift off._ _ _ _

____It was then that Vera tightened her hold on Abby’s hand. “What is it dear?”_ _ _ _

____“What’s what?” Abby asked while straightening up._ _ _ _

____“What has you so tired and sad? Has something happened?”_ _ _ _

____Squeezing her hand right back, “I am okay Vera, please do not worry about me. I want you to get some rest and we’ll talk more in the morning.”_ _ _ _

____“You know you can tell me anything.”_ _ _ _

____“I do and I will. It’s just right now, I need to get my own thoughts together.”_ _ _ _

____Smiling, “Your mother always told me that you were the strongest, toughest chick on the Ark. She never worried about you, knowing you would always find your way.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I’m not so sure about the strong part, but for the first time in a while, I believe I know where I’m headed.”_ _ _ _

____After another squeeze of her hand, Vera casually wiped away a stray tear that silently fell down her face. “Would you promise me something?”_ _ _ _

____“Anything.”_ _ _ _

____“When I pass on, promise me you will look after Marcus, make sure he does not become lost in the dark.”_ _ _ _

____“Marcus doesn’t need me to take care of him.” Abby paused to gather her thoughts before silently adding, “I don’t think he would want me too anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“My dear, you are the only one he wants. Once he sees that ring missing from your finger, he’ll find his way back to you.”_ _ _ _

____“Vera please…”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what happened between you and I don’t want to. That’s your business. What I can gather however is that the distance between you and Marcus was his doing. My question is, will you let him back in?”_ _ _ _

____Before Abby could say anymore, Vera drifted off to sleep. Abby sat with her for a while before gently removing her hand from Vera’s loosened grip. Before leaving the room, she gently placed another blanket over her, checked that her pulse and oxygen levels were steady and then exited the room._ _ _ _

____Gently closing the door behind her, she steadied herself before coming face to face with the younger Kane._ _ _ _

____“I thought you could use this,” Marcus smiled while handing Abby a steaming cup of coffee._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments! It is greatly appreciated! I'm sorry it took me longer to post this chapter than I planned! I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During their conversation, Abby reveals a couple of things to Kane.

“Thank you,” Abby said gratefully as she took the mug out of his hands and led them away from Vera’s door. Marcus followed Abby to her office, opting to sit next to her. Folding his hands in front of him, Marcus studied Abby before talking. He could see that she was emotionally and physically spent, yet, he also knew that it would not stop her from following through on her plan regardless of the potential costs. 

“Everything okay with your patient?” Marcus asked.

“I’ll know more tomorrow,” Abby responded.

Marcus nodded to her, “Would you really give me shots early?”

Abby laughed, nearly spilling her coffee as she did so. Placing the coffee cup on the table next to her, Abby turned back to Marcus.

“What do you think Kane?”

“I think if I pissed you off enough, you would without warning.”

“Is that why you brought me coffee?”

Marcus shook his head no before turning his chair so he could face Abby directly. It was not lost on Abby how this move put their bodies physically closer together. Although they were not touching, Abby felt the warmth radiate from Marcus. As much as she did not want it to, she allowed herself a moment to soak it in, hoping it would calm her. In a few moments, she would need to distance herself, but for now, now, she would just go with it. 

Laughing, “No, I brought you coffee because I know how much you like it and I could see you are exhausted. I also know, now that this plan of yours was approved, you won’t stop until launch time.”

“Actually, I think the preparations for the launch will be easy compared to everything else up to this point.”

“Maybe, but it’s still dangerous. You are facing the potential end to your life at the end of the week. That’s bound to create a myriad of emotions.”

Abby contemplated Marcus. The man in front of her, the way he looked at her, talked to her, seemingly understood all that passed through her mind brought her back to the time where this comfortable conversation was usual for them. If she closed her eyes, she’d go back to that time, to….

But, she couldn’t. Time moved forward, things changed, and now, she needed to focus on the present. Taking another sip from her coffee, Abby arched her eyebrow at Marcus as the cool liquid soothed her throat. “Did you spike this Councilman Kane?”

Folding his hands in front of him, “I may have.”

“Congratulations then. You just earned some brownie points.”

Rubbing his eye before running a hand through his hair, effectively loosening the waves that Abby knew were hidden there. “The first I’ve earned in some time,” he whispered.

“Marcus…” Abby moved to stand, but Marcus gently gripped her forearm stopping her. 

“Abby please, I didn’t come here to talk about any of that. I know you, we, have a lot more on our plate right now then to talk about personal matters. I came because I wanted to talk about your mission to earth. I want to go with you.”

Abby returned to her seat as Marcus withdrew his hand. She drank more of her coffee concoction before placing it down again. “I planned to discuss this with you tomorrow, but, since you are here, we may as well talk now.” (pausing) “Once I knew that we had a means of getting to earth, I developed a list of people I planned to ask to join me. I put a lot of thought into this, reviewed it thoroughly with Jackson. He was in complete agreement with me on everyone I picked.”

“And?”

“And, you were the first person on my list. You are Jaha’s second in command here, which to me, would make you the leader of our group on Earth, if we should be lucky enough to land in one piece and be able to breathe freely. We don’t know what elements we’ll be facing once on the ground, so your background in security is crucial to survival.”

Leaning back in his chair, Abby again watched as Marcus ran his hand through his hair. Abby knew Marcus well enough to know this movement was both his way to stall saying what was on his mind or a sign of stress. 

“Is that the only way you view me? A ruler who has the strength and balls to enforce rules?”

Abby thought back to how her words must have sounded to him. All of that was true and all part of why she wanted him with her, but it did not come out right. “You are the strongest person I know. If this is successful, these strengths of yours, your ability to govern, to see the wider, more rational picture is crucial. I know this is a life or death situation Marcus and at the end of the day, regardless of the distance between us, I have and always will trust you with my life. I want you on the team because I know that I can depend on you. I know that despite our difference in how to accomplish things, we’ve both always wanted the same thing – for all of our people to survive.”

For a moment, Marcus did not respond. He was uncertain how to without crossing a line that he built and Abby eventually followed. But then his eyes caught sight of her now naked ring finger and the words were out before he could stop them.

“What about Jake? Is he part of the team?” This time, Abby shot out of her seat faster than he could stop her.

“Kane….you don’t….” But her words died on her tongue. Marcus didn’t ask about the state of her marriage, he asked a logical question.

“Jake does not know and even if he did, he is not one of the people I plan to ask to join us.”

Marcus nodded. “Can you tell me who else you plan to ask? I mean, I know you did not want to say in front of the council, but can you trust me with the information now?”

Closing her eyes, Abby again remembered just how tired she was. And then she thought about the amount of work she had to do to prepare medical for Jackson, for the mission, and finally, to tell her daughter, who was barely speaking to her at this time, that she may never see her again. Letting Marcus in would be helpful to her.

“As I said in the council meeting, I plan on ten of us all together. You and me, Raven and Sinclair to fly the shuttle, plus having two engineers on the ground would be helpful. I thought you could choose two men from the guard, whomever you trust and think would be the best to join us, and Pike for his knowledge of Earth. I thought I would also ask Charles for recommendations of two of his students.”

“Many of his students are in lock up Abby.”

“Yes, but some of them may have a skill that would be useful. Once he gives me recommendations, I will run them by you first and we’ll go from there.”

Nodding, Abby again noticed Marcus’ hesitation in asking his next question. Instead of waiting, Abby answered it for him.

“No, I’m not asking Clarke.”

Marcus looked up. “Abby, I wasn’t…”

“Yes you were. Please do not pretend with me Marcus. We know each other better than that.”

“You’re right.” (pausing) “Look, I lost the right to ask you anything personal a long time ago, but Abby, are you sure you want to leave Jake and Clarke behind? There is a chance you will never see them again. And where, I’m not sure what your feelings for your husband are given your missing ring, I do know how much you love and would do anything for your daughter.”

“You’re right Kane, you lost the right to ask me anything personal some time ago. Now, if you’ll excuse me, it’s been a long day and I’m exhausted. I need to get some sleep.”

Marcus remained seated as he watched Abby walk to the door, only getting out of his own chair when he feared the glare of her stare would singe the hair on the back of his neck. When he joined her at the door, he placed his hand over hers on the knob, effectively stopping her from opening the door. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you. I just don’t want you to live with regrets in the same way I have.”

Turning to him, ready to speak, but stopping when she felt his other hand on her shoulder, “Yes, I have regrets Abby, plenty of them. And if this works and we survive, I plan to start again, to do better this time and not make the same mistakes.”

Letting go of his grip on her shoulder as well as the door handle, Marcus straightened up. “But, right now, it’s about putting all of our energy and effort into preparing for this trip. Will you meet with me tomorrow after lunch? I’ll review the names of the guards with you then and if you agree, then, we can talk with them together or whatever you want.”

Turning to Marcus again, Abby steadied herself as she looked into his eyes that reflected his honesty. “I told you I trust you with my life, our lives. If you have people in mind to take with us, I trust you to go ahead and ask them. We can meet in your office to review after lunch.”

“I’ll make sure my schedule is cleared.”

“It already is.”

Cocking his head at her in confusion, “How do you know that?”

“I’m already scheduled to meet with you.”

“You, what?”

“You were the first person I planned to ask Marcus, so I already scheduled a time to meet with you. But, you beat me to it by dropping by here tonight.”

Abby watched as Marcus’ eyes softened. He casually stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued to watch her. “I am pretty predictable, huh?”

Smiling, “Yes, but in a good way.” Abby looked away from him for a minute and then back. “I’m sure the news will come round to you sooner rather than later, so I’ll be honest and tell you that Jake and I are no longer married. I signed the divorce papers prior to our meeting tonight.”

Marcus nodded in the affirmative. “I’m sorry Abby.”

Abby turned to him while cocking her eyebrow, “Are you?”

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, “I can see the pain in your face. So for that, I’m sorry.”

Abby opened the door and exited the office. Just a few steps outside the door, she turned back to Marcus, only to find him leaning against the doorjamb. “I don’t think Clarke will care if I’m here or if I’m not. I’ll see you tomorrow Kane. Thanks for the drink.”

Before Marcus could respond, Abby disappeared behind her patients’ door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! And for your kind comments and kudos.


	4. Pike and Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby talks with Pike and receives a couple of recommendations from him. Abby also talks with Raven. Abby and Jackson review Vera's labs.

Abby managed to sleep for a solid four hours before the opening and closing of the door outside of medical woke her. She sat up, stretched, and stood before crossing to Vera. Abby didn’t plan on staying the night in Vera’s room, but her physical and emotional exhausted body had other plans. After checking on Vera’s vitals, happy that she remained stable, Abby opted to curl up in the empty bed rather than return to the cramped room attached to her office or walk back to back to her quarters.

Seeing Vera was still sleeping, Abby quietly exited the room, in search of the early morning visitor. 

Once in the main room of medical, she glanced around, until her eyes stopped on the familiar physique that occupied the space of her closed and locked office door. Wishing she still had some of Kane’s coffee with a little spice, Abby straightened her stature and approached.

“What do you want Jake?”

Abby’s now ex-husband turned around, his normally sparkling blue eyes that once warmed her appeared dull, sad, and tired. It struck Abby that she only noticed this change because of the 20 years they spent together, yet, it wasn’t lost on her that for the first time in the history of them his pain was no longer her pain. 

“I received these last night.” Jake showed her the divorce papers. “I thought we were going to talk about this before any decisions were made.”

Taking a steadying breath to squash the anger that Abby felt bubbling in the depths of her, she took a few steps towards Jake with the intent of having this conversation in the privacy of her office and not in the middle of medical where it could potentially wake Vera or be overhead by anyone needing assistance.

“Abby…”

“In my office Jake. If you insist on rehashing this, it will not be in the middle of my work.”

Jake stepped aside to let Abby unlock her door, as she pushed her door open, she stood off to the side allowing Jake to enter first. 

“Abby, the results are….”

Jackson stopped speaking once he saw Jake turn around. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Jackson continued.

“It’s fine Jackson.” Turning to Jake, “I need to speak with Eric for a moment.”

“I’d like to think the state of our marriage is,” stopping only when he picked up on the death glare that crossed Abby’s normally calm, kind, chestnut orbs.

“The paperwork in your hand clearly details the state of our marriage. Now, you can either wait the few minutes it takes me to discuss a patient with Eric or you can get the hell out. Your choice.”

Without giving Jake the chance to respond, Abby walked away, taking Jackson by the arm, leading him into the privacy of their lab. She stood so she could clearly watch the door to see if Jake remained or left.

“Abby, this can wait if you need to talk with Jake,” Jackson started.

But Abby shook her head, “Jake received the signed divorce papers last night. He knew it was coming, he just doesn’t want to accept that I no longer have the will or desire to work things out. I really have nothing more to say to him.”

“Are you going to tell him about your mission to Earth Abby? I mean, Jake and Clark both should know.”  
“I will, but not now. So, tell me about Vera. When I checked on her last night and this a.m., her levels were stable.”

As Jackson turned over the paperwork that reflected the results of Vera’s test results, Jackson watched Abby’s face turn ashen. The bloodwork confirmed what Vera knew instinctively. Her cancer was back.

“I asked the lab to re-run everything just to be sure, but, it’s as we thought,” Jackson shared quietly.

“Shit. I hoped that she would win this one,” Abby stated, wiping the tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes. 

“Do you want me to tell her Abby? I mean, I can or at least be with you when you do,” Jackson offered.

“No, I’ll do it. For now, let’s get Vera some breakfast and then walk her back to her room. After the second set of results come in, get them to me and I’ll tell her in person. I’ll need to convince her to call Marcus.”

“He didn't figure out she was here last night”

“No. I asked her to tell him last night, but she wanted to wait. I had to respect that.”

Crossing his arms, “And how did that visit go?”

Abby rubbed her eyes, “With Marcus? It was fine. I asked him to pick two people from the guard to come with us. We’re going to follow up after lunch. But now,”

“Do you think he’ll still go with you?”

“He’ll want to, but I need to get him to stay here. Unless….” Abby jumped at the sound of a door slamming. She and Jackson both turned to see Jake exiting medical in a huff. 

“I’m sorry Abby, I know you have a lot going on right now,” Jackson stated while placing his hand gently on her shoulder. He gently rubbed the knots that claimed residence just beneath her shoulder blades. 

“What can I do to help you?”  


Placing her hand on top of his, Abby smiled, “You’re already doing it. I’m going to check to see if Vera’s awake.”

“Alright, I’ll place this file on your desk and will get her a light breakfast. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Abby and Jackson parted ways. Upon entry into Vera’s room, Abby saw the older woman was awake. “What’s with all the noise out there?”

“I’m sorry, did the door wake you?”

“What happened Abby?”

Shaking her head, “It’s nothing for you to worry about. How do you feel about being sprung for this joint?”

“Are my results in?”

“Jackson asked the lab to rerun them. For now, all of your vitals are stable. Jackson went to get you some breakfast. After you eat, he’ll walk you back to your room and then I’ll come around later to share the results with you.”

“Today is the day I have breakfast with Marcus. If I’m not there, he’ll come searching for me. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to meet him as normal.”

“If you feel up to it.”

“I do. Will you walk me?”

“Of course. Let’s get you ready.”  
**  
Abby messaged Jackson to cancel breakfast for Vera and that she was discharging her now. As they approached the entry, Abby spotted a tense Marcus standing just outside. He visibly relaxed when he saw them.

“There you are.” Marcus stated. 

“That’s how you greet your mother?” Abby questioned. “How about, hi mom, you look lovely this morning.”

“I….” Marcus stuttered at the intensity of Abby’s glare, at which Vera could only silently chuckle. This exchange only further confirmed her belief that Abby was the best person for her son. She, of course, felt sad that Abby’s marriage had obviously broken apart for reasons unknown to her. And yet, selfishly, she could not hope that with time, her stubborn son would come around, admit his reasons for distancing himself from Abby all these years and work towards not only repairing their friendship but, maybe find a little more. Vera never knew if something happened between Marcus and Abby all those years ago, but during the time the three of them spent together the last time she was sick, she knew whatever they felt for each other was simmering into something bigger than friendship. 

“Relax son. I ran into Abby on the way here and we got to chatting.”

“Sorry, I just, I have a lot on my mind. It’s good to see you mom,” Marcus stated while leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. “You look beautiful as always.” Turning to Abby, “Would you like to join us?” 

“No, thank you for the invitation, but I’m set to meet Pike in just over an hour. You two enjoy your breakfast and I’ll see you later.”

Marcus nodded before turning into the cafeteria, only stop when he noticed Vera hugging Abby. He was grateful for the bond his mother and Abby maintained over the years despite the strain between him and Abby. It was this distance he was referring to when he told Abby he had regrets, ones he wanted to rectify if given the opportunity. After talking with her last night, he planned to try and make some of if it right before they left on their mission. Selfishly, Marcus wanted Abby to know that he pulled away from her, purposefully placed a wedge between them because he thought it was the best option at the time.

Where he could not put his finger on it, at one point, his feelings for Abby shifted into something more than friends. He wouldn’t call it love, but he believed that if he didn’t back off when he did, he would fall in love with her and that would make things awkward between them. The last thing Marcus ever wanted to do was put Abby in a difficult position, so, he pulled away and allowed her to think whatever she wanted about it. 

In retrospect, he knows he should have talked to her about the way he was feeling, instead of acting like a jackass, rebuffing any of her attempts to reach out to him and fix whatever it was she believed she broke. It was then that Marcus realized that whatever feelings Abby may have had for him were not close to the way he felt about her and that, that was understandable. She was married with a child. Marcus knew Abby loved her husband. But now, now…

“Are you ready dear or do you want to stare into space some more?” Vera teased.

“Sorry, let’s go.”

Marcus gave his arm to his mom as they walked into the cafeteria together. “I’m going to grab us a table. Would you mind picking out something for me? Something light,” Vera gently stated. 

It was then that Marcus noticed his mother’s pale skin and weariness in her eyes. “Are you feeling okay? Should I call Abby back or get Jackson?”

“I’m fine dear, just not very hungry this morning. Just get me something light, okay? I’ll be right over there.” Vera pointed.

“Okay.” Marcus watched his mom walk over to the closest tables to the line. He noticed how slow and unbalanced she seemed to be. It was then that he remembered seeing his mom’s arm casually linked through Abby’s when they rounded the corner towards the cafeteria. Maybe it was nothing, but an unsettled feeling in his gut whispered otherwise.

Marcus’ thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice in the distance. “What can I get you Councilman Kane?” 

He turned and placed two orders for toast, realizing that any appetite he woke up with was also lost.  
**  
Abby entered Pike’s classroom about 20 minutes before his students were set to arrive. After leaving Kane and Vera, she quickly showered and changed. Although she did not want to admit it out loud, she was grateful to not run into Jake anywhere along the way. 

“Abby! I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it.”

“Hi Charles, sorry, I got caught up early this morning. Do we still have time to talk?”

“Yes. I actually told the students to head to the library before coming here. They are set to give presentations on earth over the next two days. Some did not use their time wisely in gathering materials, so I thought some extra time would do them some good.”

“Ha, kids are still kids, huh?”

“Yeah, well, I can’t say I was always the best student in the class.”

“Nor was I.”

Abby and Charles Pike met on the first day of school and have been friends since. Although their mother’s believed they would wind up dating, Abby and Charles never felt anything other than friendship for each other. Abby met and fell for Jake, while Charles met his eventual wife sometime after they finished school. Now, Abby was divorced and Charles wife was gone. 

“I remember,” Charles laughed. “I still can’t believe old man Gray never caught onto the fact that we only passed his class because we broke into his office and stole copies of the final test for classic literature. Did he honestly think we learned all that stuff overnight?”

“Not only did we break into his office, we edited the exam so it had questions we could answer!” 

“Those were the days, huh? Not a care in the world. Anyway, I’m pretty sure you didn’t come here to reminisce about our school times. What’s going on pretty lady?”

“I’ve always liked that about you. Straight and to the point. Well, that and the flattery.”

“I only flatter when it’s the truth. What’s up doc?”

Abby looked around to be sure they were still alone, grateful when she closed the door to his classroom, she locked it, preventing any stray person from wandering in.

“What I’m about to tell you must be kept in the strictest confidence.”

“You can trust me with anything, you know that Abby.”

“I do. Okay, several weeks ago Jacopo and Jake shared that the ark is running out of oxygen. If engineering cannot solve the problem, we’ll need to not only face the prospect of needing to downsize our population to buy time or humanity as we know it will be extinct in five months. If the problem is not resolved at all, we’ll all die.”

“Shit. Is Jake working on it?”

“He is, but in the meantime, Jaha tasked me and my staff to find another solution.”

 

“What did you come up with?”

 

“We have credible evidence that earth may be habitable again. I’m leading an expedition to the ground at the end of the week and would like you to be part of it. Please know Charles, there are no guarantees we will survive the trip to the ground and if we do, that we won’t die the second we step foot on earth.”

“Tell me more.”

For the next ten minutes, Abby reviewed her plans with Pike, including her desire for him to recommend two of his students he believed would be fit for travel and could be contributing members to the team. Pike remained silent throughout the explanation. “I realize this is a lot to take in Charles, but unfortunately, time is working against us.”

“I don’t need time to think about it Abby, I’m in. As for students, two immediately come to mind. They are both in lockup though, so I imagine, you’ll need to clear them through Kane.”

“I’m set to meet with him after lunch today. Who do you have in mind?”

“John Murphy and Octavia Blake. Murphy is a pisser, I’m sure you’re aware of what landed him in the box, but he’s perceptive, a quick thinker, and may run his mouth a bit too much, but he’s a survivor. And Blake, poor thing did nothing to get herself locked up other than to be born, but she is the smartest student in the class. She mostly keeps to herself, but if this plan of yours works, she deserves the chance to live a real life free of the confines of the ark. She, like Murphy is quick on her feet….”

At the mention of the younger Blake sibling’s name, Abby, though hearing every word that Pike stated, felt as though she did so at a distance. Of course, she knew of Octavia’s existence long before anyone else did, but for medical reasons. Now, her presence held a different meaning for Abby. 

“Abby? Are you with me?” Pike’s gentle voice woke Abby from her deeper thoughts.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I was just taking everything in. The kids sound good. If you can, please think about a couple of alternatives if in the event I can’t convince Kane to let them go.”

“Forgive me Abby, but you don’t want to ask Clarke? I mean, she’s not locked up and is an excellent student in her own right.”

“I know she is, but, I’m in charge of this mission. As much as I want to see my daughter live, I fear that if she is with me, I’ll be too focused on her safety and not keep my eyes on the whole picture. If this all goes well, she and the others will be on the ground with us soon enough. For now, she doesn’t know about the trip.” The truth is, Abby never considered asking Clarke, for as much as she had medical knowledge and could be an asset on the ground, what Abby was not lying to Pike. It also helped that currently, Clarke wasn’t speaking to her. As much as it pained Abby, her energy was focused on the task at hand. Besides, Clarke wasn’t interested in anything she had to say, not as long as she believed that it was Abby who broke her father’s heart and trust and not the other way around.

“Okay.”

“Thanks Charles,” glancing at the time, “I need to run and it looks like, there is a line up outside your door.”

“Did you lock it?”

“I didn’t want to take the chance of anyone walking in on our conversation.”

“Got it.”

Charles walked with Abby to the door, unlocking it to allow the students to file in. Admittedly, Abby hung around, letting the kids enter first so she could see her daughter, even though she knew it would prove fruitless. If Clarke was angry at her before, she would be furious now at the knowledge that her parents were no longer married. 

Even though Abby had been dealing with Clarke’s anger and childish games for weeks now, the look Clarke tossed Abby when she passed by carved a hole in her heart. Clarke may have inherited her father’s eyes and coloring, but her ability to slay you with her eyes was all Abby. Before exiting, Abby whispered to Pike, “Where are they?”

Charles casually pointed out Murphy – who was currently leaning back in his chair, eyes at the ceiling, tossing pencils up to see how many would stick while Blake kept to herself in the back corner of the room. Ironically, she sat directly behind Clarke. 

Charles walked Abby into the hall. “Let me know what Kane says and I’ll approach the kids with you if you’d like.” 

“Sounds good. Thanks pal.”

“Anytime doc. I better get in there before the natives get restless. I’ll see you later.”

Abby squeeze his arm in a silent thank you for not commenting on Clarke’s silent treatment. Although Abby did not share the truth behind the dissolution of her marriage to Jake with anyone, not even Jackson knew the full truth, she was grateful that Charles respected her privacy.

**  
Abby still had a couple of hours to go before her meeting with Marcus. She opted to return to medical to finish up some paperwork, to check on Vera’s labs and to begin working with Jackson on a list of supplies she needed for the ground. Realizing she was hungry, Abby swung by the cafeteria to pick up a quick bite to eat.

“Hey Abby!”

Abby turned to see her young mechanic seated in the far corner of the cafeteria. Abby smiled and waved, before turning to pick up her food and drink. She then headed over to Raven’s table.

“You’re here earlier than usual,” Abby commented before sitting down.

“Yeah, Finn asked me to meet him here and is now running late. So, I’m stranded.”

“Well, if it’s okay with you, I’ll keep you company until he gets here.”

Leaning across the table to whisper, “So, what’s the word Doc, we headed down?”

“Yes.”

Raven sat back taking the bit in. “Holy shitballs.”

“Raven, you know, if you want to stay here with Finn, I’ll understand. I know what he means to you.”

“And what about you? You’re leaving your family behind too.”

Abby opted to take a drink of water as to not respond to that. “I’m leaving Clarke behind, that’s true. Jake and I are officially over.” And then, to avoid the empathic look in Raven’s eyes, Abby took a bit of her food. 

“I’m sorry Abby. I can only imagine how hard this must be for you.”

“Jake and I are finished, we have been for some time now. And Clarke, Clarke worships the ground her father walks on, she always has.”

“Sorry Abby, but Clarke’s a damn fool.”  


“Well, maybe so, but that’s how she feels right now. I’m trying to respect that.”

“That’s bullshit doc. She’s your daughter. You’ve gone to the mat for her and back.”

“Let’s talk about something else, okay?”

“Noted. Sinclair and I are meeting up later on tonight to do safety checks. Does he know have the green light?”

“No, but feel free to tell him in private. I’m meeting Kane soon to review his picks and have a couple of other names to run by him.”

“Kids in lock up?”

Abby nodded in the affirmative as she continued to eat.

“Kane on board?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting.”

“Why do you say that?”

“No reason, except, I’m pretty sure he would do anything you asked him to do.”

Abby laughed, “If that were true, life would be quite different around here.”

“Maybe, but I think there’s a part of him that enjoys ticking you off. It’s like foreplay for him.”

Groaning, “Raven.”  


“What? I just call it like I see it. The man may appear as though he has a stick up his ass most of the time, but then he looks at you and, well there’s something.”

“Okay, I’m going now. Enjoy your time with Finn. I’ll see you little later.”

Abby dumped the rest of her food in the garbage before exiting the room. As she was about to head to Marcus’ office, she received a message from Jackson.

“Labs are back.”

Abby quickly responded, letting him know she was on her way. She then typed a quick message to Kane, letting him know she was needed in medical and asked if they could meet somewhere after dinner.

A few moments later, Kane responded with, “Swamped here too. Will catch up later.”

Abby rounded into medical to once again find a pacing Jackson. One look at his face told Abby all she needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos! I hope you continue along for the ride! Coming up, Clarke and Abby square off, while Jake confronts Kane. And Marcus learns the truth about Vera, causing him to mull over his options, while Abby has another proposal.


	5. Vera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby shares the results of her lab work with Vera. Jake confronts Marcus and Marcus and Abby talk.

After reviewing Vera’s test results herself, Abby thanked Jackson and left medical. As much as she did not want to have this conversation, Abby knew that delaying it would not make it any easier. 

Abby took a breath before lightly knocking on Vera’s door. After a few moments, she moved to knock again, only for the door to open.

“I’m sorry Vera, did I wake you?”

Opening the door further, “I must have dozed off. Come in dear.” After closing the door, Vera turned to Abby, “Can I get you anything?”

“Thank you, I’m fine. Let’s sit.”

Abby moved towards Vera’s sofa, one that Marcus had moved into her space the last time she was ill so that he could stay with her on the nights she was too sick to be alone, but felt solace in the comfort of her own space. On the occasions an Ark emergency needed his attention, she stayed.  
And then there was the one time they shared the couch. Knowing this was not the time to think of that particular memory, Abby forced it from her mind, choosing to focus on the woman in front of her.

“I take it my tests confirmed what we already knew,” Vera calmly stated.

“I am so sorry Vera. I was hopeful that it would turn out to be something else.”

“How bad?”

“The cells have not only returned to your lungs, but they seemed to have spread elsewhere.”

Abby watched Vera take a deep, steadying breathe, while her eyes fluttered closed. Abby watched Vera – in awe of her ability to take in this devastating news and instead of breaking down, she seemed relaxed and found strength in prayer. It was Vera’s calm state that allowed Abby to relax, if only for a moment.

“When I was first diagnosed with this illness, I promised Marcus I would follow all of your recommendations.”

“You did.”

“The treatments, where I know in the end, gave me 16 more years of life, were awful.”

Smiling, “they are awful. But you, you are an amazingly strong and brave woman. You endured all of it and then some. You are an inspiration to all of us.”

Taking hold of Abby’s hand, “I don’t know about that, I just trusted in your knowledge as a doctor and in your humanity. I promised myself then that if the cancer were to come back and advanced, I would not put myself through all of that misery again. You know that.” 

Abby nodded.

“But, before I make that decision, do you feel the cancer cells will respond to treatment? That I have a chance or do I let the illness run its course?”

No matter how many times Abby fielded this question from her patients, it never became easier to answer. And now, with the additional knowledge of the oxygen situation on the Ark, the stakes were even higher. Did it make sense to provide treatments to Vera, even if there was a chance her life could be prolonged, only to end if her trip to Earth proved unsuccessful? And if Abby is right and they can live on Earth, how much time, realistically could she give Vera? 

“Abby?”

“I’m sorry. There’s just never an easy answer to this question. We can run some additional tests, but based on what I see, the cancer is more advanced this time. Can we try to treat it, to take a leap of faith, and see what happens, sure, but, you know your body Vera and what more you think you can and want to handle. I also believe you need to talk with Marcus before making any decisions.”

“Can you call him for me? Ask him to come over?” Vera spotted the hesitation on Abby’s face. “He’ll come right away if you ask him too.”

“Vera, I know Marcus is distant, but he loves you, he always has.” Abby started.

“Oh dear, I know he loves me. My son is a stubborn one, tough to read and understand. And believe me, he’s never been happy when I’ve summoned him home, not as a kid, as a sassy teenager or now, but if you ask him to come here as my doctor, he won’t hesitate.”

Without another word, Abby picked up her datapad.

Marcus….I’m at your mom’s. Please come. She’s not hurt, but it’s important.

Just as Abby moved to place her device down, it beeped with an incoming message. 

Focused on the incoming message, Abby missed the smile the crossed Vera’s face at the knowledge she was right. 

Abby looked up, “He’s on his way. I’ll make us some tea while we wait.”

“Tea sounds good.”

**  
A million thoughts whirled through Marcus’ mind after receiving Abby’s message. What could be wrong with his mom? Why wouldn’t she message him herself?

_Because she knew you wouldn’t come right away, his conscience responded. ___

__Marcus rubbed his forehead, hoping to push away the migraine that was slowly making its presence known. Since breakfast, Marcus and the guard dealt with various situations all over the Ark. Thankfully, none of the problems involved any serious injuries, but all of the chaos made Marcus wonder if their citizens were already being impacted by lower levels of oxygen. That or somehow the full moon that was believed to make all mammals on earth act a little crazed had infiltrated the Ark walls._ _

__Full moons. Marcus’ Grandpa Max told him all kinds of stories about the mayhem that happened when the moon’s full glow cast upon the earth. Grandpa Max learned them from his father, who lived a long and prosperous life on earth as an engineer._ _

__Grandpa Max was his mom’s dad. Marcus knew nothing of his own father or his family. Although he always asked about him, Vera expertly deflected each and every one of his questions. When it was clear that his mom would never reveal his identity, Marcus turned to Abby, hoping she would have some connection to the medical archives on the Ark. Abby did look for him only to come up empty handed._ _

__Not knowing where he came from did not bother him as much when he was younger but as he grew older, the frustration of not knowing ate away at him and unfortunately, at his relationship with his mother. Although he loved her, he could not understand why he was kept in the dark about this._ _

__Maybe she doesn’t know herself, Abby once theorized, but Marcus pushed that aside; how could she not know? Abby had a theory as to how this was possible, but Marcus refused to listen and Abby ultimately stopped trying to reason with him._ _

__And now, in addition to the lack of oxygen threatening their existence, Abby asked for him to come to his moms. Was it about their trip? Did Abby want his mom to come with them? But why? For spiritual guidance? Abby’s feelings on religion pretty much mirrored his own. No, that couldn’t be it._ _

__Then Marcus thought of how unwell his mom looked that morning, how she first leaned on Abby for support, then on him._ _

__Could she be….._ _

__“Kane, we need to talk.”_ _

__Marcus’ thoughts of his mom were cast aside upon facing an angry and determined Jake Griffin in his path._ _

__“We don’t need to talk about anything. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to be somewhere important.” Marcus stated as he began to walk around Jake, only to stop when Jake grabbed his arm. “Get your hands off me Griffin,” Marcus yelled, pulling his arm away._ _

__“We’re going to talk. Right here. Right now.”_ _

__Marcus turned to face him, knowing, Jake would only continue to follow him if he didn’t. Quickly, Marcus pulled his datapad out, sending off a quick message to Abby to let her know he was detained._ _

__“Make it fast.” Marcus stated crossing his arms in front of him._ _

__“I thought I told you to stay away from Abby,” Jake started.”_ _

__Marcus uncrossed his arms, took a breath, “I don’t have time for this.” And then began to walk away. Jake once again block his path._ _

__“Whatever the issue is between you and Abby, it has nothing to do with me. It didn’t then, it doesn’t now. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot to do today and from the report Sinclair gave at the council meeting, so do you.”_ _

__“Don’t tell me how to do my job.”_ _

__“I wouldn’t presume to tell you how to be an engineer, but as second in charge of the Ark, I am telling you to go do your damn job or I’ll recommend to Jaha that he should find someone who will.”_ _

__This time, Marcus walked past Jake without interruption._ _

__**  
Abby opened the door to a flustered Marcus. “What’s wrong?” Abby asked._ _

__“Nothing. I just…” Marcus impatiently stated as he pushed his way through the door. “What’s the emergency?” When Marcus didn’t receive a response, he turned to see Abby leaning against the door, arms crossed, annoyance all over her face._ _

__Calming, “I’m sorry, it’s been a chaotic day. And then I ran into Jake on my way over here.”_ _

__“What did he want?”_ _

__“It doesn’t matter. Where’s mom?”_ _

__Abby softened at his voice. She could guess why Jake confronted Marcus. “She’s just in the bathroom. I made you some tea.” Marcus followed Abby over to the couch, choosing to drag over an armed chair from the kitchen table rather than join her on the sofa._ _

__“Is she okay Abby?”_ _

__“She’ll be right out Marcus and when she’s here, we’ll all talk together, okay? For now, drink some tea.”_ _

__Knowing he would not win this battle, he conceded, picking up his cup and taking a sip. After swallowing the warm liquid, he wrapped his free hand around the outside of the mug, “You remembered.”_ _

__“You seriously thought I’d forget?”_ _

__Whispering, “No.”_ _

__Taking another sip, “Did you talk with Pike?”_ _

__“Yes. He gave me a couple of recommendations.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“And, one, I think you’ll be okay with, the other, well, we can discuss all of that later.”_ _

__“Abby….” But Marcus’ comments were cut short with the presence of his mom. Placing his mug down, Marcus stood, greeting Vera with a kiss, before helping her to the couch. Once Vera was seated, Marcus sat back in his chair. Moving his eyes from Vera to Abby, “So, what’s going on?”_ _

__Abby looked to Vera, silently asking if she wanted her to tell Marcus. Vera offered Abby a smile with a short shake of the head._ _

__“Would one of you please tell me what’s going on?”_ _

__Vera turned to Marcus, placing her hands over his. “Marcus dear, I need you to know that I love you and I am so very proud of the man you’ve become. I know we’ve had our differences over the years, but I, I just need you to know that.”_ _

__“Mom, why are you saying this?” Marcus knew Vera loved him, but openly voicing it, was not something she readily did, not because she wasn’t compassionate, but because Vera believed actions always spoke louder than words. Then, frustrated by the events of the day, Marcus snapped. Ignoring any of the other reasons why Vera was acting this way, he jumped to a logical, albeit misguided conclusion. “Abby, does she know? Why would you tell her? You had no right to. I ran into that ass of an ex-husband of yours and managed to get through our exchange without revealing a word. You couldn’t do the same with my mom?_ _

__Vera looked at Marcus, then to Abby in confusion. “What’s he talking about Abby?”_ _

__“You didn’t?” Marcus questioned while looking at Abby, but the perturbed look on her face told him he was out of line._ _

__“Marcus, your mom has not been feeling well for the last few weeks. She was brought into medical last night by a few friends. Concerned about the symptoms she presented with, Jackson opted to run a few tests, tests we had rerun this morning.”_ _

__“And? What were the results?” Marcus, although aware that his voice was raised, made no move to lower it._ _

__“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, but my cancer is back.”_ _

__**_ _

__Abby helped Vera explain everything to Marcus, then excused herself to give them time to themselves. After assuring Vera she’d stop by later that evening to check on her, Abby left without saying a word to Marcus._ _

__Once the door was closed, Vera turned to him, “Now, I told you my truth, what is yours and Abby’s?”_ _

__“What? Nothing mom, it was just my misunderstanding.”_ _

__“That was not nothing. You were clearly accusing her of betraying a trust, which, regardless of what’s happened between the two of you, you know she would not do. Now, what is going on that has both of you on edge?”_ _

__“Mom, you and Abby just told me your cancer is back. Shouldn’t that take priority over anything else that is happening in my and Abby’s lives?”_ _

__“Not when the two of you also are looking and acting like you are also at death’s door.”_ _

__“We are not!”_ _

__“Marcus Anthony Kane! You will not raise your voice at me!”_ _

__Running his hands through his hair, Marcus moved to the sofa, claiming the spot Abby just vacated. Gently, Marcus took his mother’s hands in his own, gently kissing the back of her palm, “I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to yell.”_ _

__“What is it dear?”_ _

__“You are right, I mean, about Abby and I, about the way we are acting.” Taking a breath, “What I’m about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone.”_ _

__**_ _

__Abby sat behind a mound of paperwork at her desk in medical. After leaving Marcus and Vera, Abby returned to medical, where she was greeted by a harried Jackson. Medical was flooded with people with a variety of complaints, thankfully nothing serious. When the last patients were cleared, Jackson and Abby wonder if the oxygen levels were already dropping._ _

__Abby told Jackson and the other assistants to head home, that she would stay to complete the paperwork._ _

__“You sure Abby? I can come back.”_ _

__“I’m sure. You go on ahead and rest up. I’ll be fine.”_ _

__“Call if you need me.”_ _

__“I will.”_ _

__Abby smiled as Jackson left, before turning her focus to the paperwork at hand. After working her way through half of the stack, Abby decided to take a break. Needing to stretch her back and legs, she exited her office, only to find a familiar, dark presence sitting on one of the gurney’s, head in hands._ _

__“Marcus?”_ _

__Looking up briefly, Marcus rubbed his eyes, before bracing his hands, palms down, on either side of his legs. “I’m sorry about before. I, it was a crazy morning, then my run-in with Jake, I just, it’s not an excuse, but I had no right to accuse you the way I did.”_ _

__Moving closer to him, “You’re under a lot of stress right now. I get that. And I’m sorry about Jake.”_ _

__Looking up again, only this time holding her gaze, “You do not need to apologize for him. He’s looking for someone to blame for the end of your marriage; he picked me.”_ _

__“What did he want?”  
“It doesn’t matter. I came to talk to you about mom. I told her about the oxygen levels on the Ark, about your trip to the ground and that I agreed to go with you.”_ _

__“It’s okay Marcus.”_ _

__Looking up at Abby, “I told her that I would stay here, that Jaha could go in my place.”_ _

__Abby moved a few steps closer, “We’ll figure it out. What matters most is that you are you with your mom. She needs you.”_ _

__Sighing, “She told me that you need me more. And that I should stick with the plan and go with you. She insisted that she would be fine and that we would see each other again on the ground.”_ _

__Marcus smiled at the look that crossed Abby’s face. “Don’t look so surprised Abby. Mom is not only strong in her faith, but in her belief in you. She believes that if you say the ground is habitable, well, then it must be.”_ _

__“What do you want to do Marcus?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” Marcus forced out, before hiding his face in his hands, hoping to keep the tears that have threatened to fall since he learned Vera’s cancer had returned. At first, he thought he succeeded until he felt the strength and warmth of Abby’s arms around him. Only then did he permit himself to break down in the comfort of her._ _

__Instinctually, Marcus separated his legs, allowing Abby to naturally move in between them, deepening their embrace. For those few moments, Marcus’ tears ran freely – tears for his mom and her fate, tears for the truth about the Ark and the thousands of people’s whose lives were at stake, tears for the woman who held him in her arms, and tears for them, for the years of friendship that were lost and now may never be recovered because of the actions he took._ _

__The actions he took to not act on how he felt, to not put her into an uncomfortable and embarrassing position. The feel of her in his arms, the softness of her hair as it brushed against his skin, the lull of her calm and steady heartbeat now in sync with his own, threatened to overwhelm him. He had to pull away before his body’s reactions to her closeness revealed itself._ _

__Lifting his head from her shoulder, Marcus was surprised to feel Abby’s arms tighten around him. She wasn’t letting him go._ _

__“Abby?” he whispered._ _

__Only then did he realize she was also crying. Holding onto her a bit longer, he gently rubbed circles around her back, giving her the time she needed to calm down and feel strong enough to face him. When she did, it was his turn to be surprised._ _

__“Are you alright?”_ _

__Abby nodded yes. “I guess I didn’t fully realize the enormity of what we are about to do until now. Until I realized that this may be one of the last conversations you and I ever have.”_ _

__Not wanting to face that, Marcus grabbed Abby’s hands in his own “Don’t say that.”_ _

__“It’s the truth.”_ _

__“I thought you shared my mother’s hope.”_ _

__“I do, but I’m also a scientist and need to look at things realistically.”_ _

__Nodding in understanding, “So realistically, if I remain on the Ark with mom, and you learn the Earth is survivable, will she live long enough for us to meet you on the ground?”_ _

__Abby remained silent for a moment. Marcus recognized the look on her face, it was one he was all too familiar with sitting across from her at all of the council meetings on the Ark. Finally, she looked at him,_ _

__“What if Vera comes with us now?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for your comments and kudos! It's greatly appreciated! I'm sorry for taking so long to update!


	6. A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby continue to talk about Vera joining them. Jake and Abby confront each other. Vera has comforting words for Abby.

“You can’t be serious,” (pausing), “Abby, is mom strong enough to take it?”

“She’s weak yes, but I think if we make it to the ground and discover the air is breathable, she may last a bit longer. Not because of anything I can do medically, but because of her own shear strength. And, your mom, more than any of us deserves to feel the grass on her feet, the sun on her face.”

“And if she stays here?”

“Her health is already compromised. I think the declining air supply will weaken her even faster if she stays here. Look, I’m sorry Marcus, your mom…”

“Is going to die either way.”

“Yes. I’ll take responsibility for her, make sure we have the right medicine to help manage the pain. And if we make it, when she passes, we’ll be able to give her a proper burial and not cast her off into the dark.”

“And if we don’t make it, even to the ground?”

“Then we all die together.”

Marcus dropped his head while running his hands through his hair. “I’m tired of these impossible choices.”

“This would be Vera’s choice. If she wants to come with us or if she wants to stay here and wait for our call. Look, I told her I would come back and check on her. I’ll do that and then you and I can talk to her together in the morning. I’ll explain the risks involved and then she can decide.”

“And if she decides to remain here, I need to make a choice. Stay with my mom or go with you.”

Abby nodded.

Grasping her forearm, “Abby, I…..”

Covering his hand with her own, “Marcus, let’s deal with one issue at a time.”

Nodding. “Pike’s recommendations of students, who are they?”

“If I give you their names now, will you go back to your room and get some sleep?” Abby questioned while crossing her arms over the front of her chest.

“Depends on who he recommended to you.”

“You’re impossible.”

“You find it charming. At least you did at one point in time. So, names?”

“Octavia and Murphy.”

“No, absolutely not.”

“On which?”

“Murphy. He’s a punk Abby. He doesn’t listen to any authority. He’ll cause you nothing but trouble.”

“Charles said that too. But, he believes John has the best instincts of all of his students, is a fast learner, and if given the chance, he may be a valuable asset.”

“And the trouble he’ll cause?”

“He’ll listen to me. But, we will talk more about that tomorrow. For now, let’s give it a rest. We have a long day ahead of us.”

“And why is that?”

Abby and Marcus both turned to see Jake standing just inside the doorway.

Without missing a beat, Abby turned to Jake, “That’s none of your concern.”

Jake moved further into the room, “Council business?”

“As I said Jake, none of your concern. Now, I have some paperwork to finish up, so unless you are in need of medical assistance, you need to leave.”

“And Marcus, is he in need of medical assistance?” Jake asked glancing in Marcus’ direction. Marcus took a step towards him.

“If I did, it still would be none of your business,” Marcus stated. 

Abby watched as Marcus and Jake stared each other down. She didn’t have the time, patience or energy for any of their macho bullshit.

“Alright, both of you, out. I need to get some work done and have a patient to check on.” Abby stated plainly.

Marcus glanced at Abby, immediately recognizing the impatient and tired look on her face. As much as he wouldn’t tolerate Jake’s attempts at pushing him around, he knew he did not have any right to appear protective or possessive of Abby. They may be in a better place now then they’ve been in some time, but they weren’t there. Quit honestly, Marcus didn’t know if they ever would be. Still, not wanting to cause her any more stress, he backed away.

“Thank you, Abby. I’ll follow up with you tomorrow,” Marcus nodded.

Abby smiled as she watched Marcus exit. She then turned to move back to her office, only to be stopped by Jake’s voice.

“We need to talk.”

Abby rubbed her eyes, exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her. She turned to Jake, maintaining the distance between them. “I have nothing more to say to you Jake.”

“You divorced me, Abby! Without a word. Do you honestly believe I can just walk away from us?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“We had 20 years together.”

“Yes.”

“We shared a lot during that time, loved each other more than anything, and…”

“You’re right, I did love you more than anything. And I thought you felt the same about me. No, I take that back, I wanted to believe you felt the same about me, but deep down, I knew you loved our daughter more. And that was okay, because she is our daughter. What I didn’t conceive and still struggle to wrap my head around are the lengths you would go to make sure she continued to love you more than me. Well congratulations Jake, not only do you have your daughter’s love and devotion, you succeeded in making her hate me.”

“That wasn’t my intent Abby.”

“Oh no and what was your intent, Jake? Did you honestly think that by insinuating that I was having an affair that may have resulted in an unwanted pregnancy and that you were the poor unsuspecting husband she’d be happy with me? That she would believe anything that I said?”

“Abby….I didn’t know about her…”

“Yes, you told me that already. And out of everything you’ve told me these last few days, I do believe that. As for everything else? You got caught in a lie and all you’ve done since then is tell more lies. I don’t know who you are anymore. You’re not the man I fell in love with, the man I married and had a child with. I’m just, I’m done. We’re done. You need to find a way to live with that.”

“And what, watch you parade around with Kane? How does that make you look? You divorce me and start shacking up with him? You think that will help your relationship with Clarke?” 

That was it, Abby knew she was about to blow. How dare he insinuate anything about her and Marcus, throwing the state of her relationship with Clarke in her face when he was part of the reason why Clarke refused to even be in the same room together. The other, as hard as it was to admit was Clarke’s. Even though Abby believed Clarke loved Jake more, she knew Clarke loved her and thought she would at least hear her out.

Abby was torn up about the end of their marriage, but the loss of her daughter was devastating. She may be able to able to eventually forgive Jake, but she’d never be able to forget. And she’d never let him into her heart again. Now with him standing there accusing her of hooking up with Kane moments after her signature dried on their divorce paperwork made her want to grab the closest scalpel and stab him with it.

Although seeing Jake squirm with pain was an appealing option, it was not a sensible one. Instead, Abby forced herself to take a deep breath while putting more distance between them.

“No comment?”

“I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Now, I need you to hear this and remember it. We are over. There is no working through this. I don't have it in me to try and forgive you to even make it work. I did that once and here we are. Your actions destroyed our marriage, your lies devastated my relationship with our daughter. You can stand there and toss blame my way all you want, but the truth is, the only one at fault here is you.”

“I can tell Clarke the truth.”

“Really?” Abby watched Jake hedge. “I didn’t think so. But even if you did, it wouldn’t change anything. I’m not apologizing to you or to anyone for taking charge of my life. I didn’t and still do not need your permission to do that. As far as I’m concerned we have nothing left to discuss. Now, I’m asking you to please leave me alone, and while you’re at it, leave Marcus alone. He has nothing to do with this.”

“Abby,” grabbing her arm.

Pulling away, “Go, Jake, before I call security and have them arrest you for harassment.”

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Try me.”

Jake dropped his head and turned to exit medical, only to stop by the door, turning back to look at Abby. Whatever words he wanted to say left him when he realized he would say them to a vacant room. 

**  
Abby collapsed into her chair, immediately resting her head in her hands. A myriad of emotions filtered through her mind all threatening to choke her. Damn Jake for his betrayals, for his deception, for his inability to recognize that the greater betrayal of them, of their marriage, was his inability, to be honest with Clarke for fear of losing his spot as her number one parent, her best friend, the one person who could do no wrong in her eyes. And now he had the gall to be angry with her? To demand answers from her? To ask her for her forgiveness again?

And then there’s Marcus. He confused the fuck out of her. In a handful of days, they went from barely being able to share the same space without erupting into a disagreement to once again being able to read each other’s thoughts. The idea of going to the ground without him by her side, she didn’t know if she could do it. She didn’t know if she even wanted to.

Damn him for making her feel that way, for once again letting her see into the soul of his eyes, for stirring feelings in her that she locked up a long time ago. Feelings she never imagined would resurface and yet, here they were. But she couldn’t let them, not when there were other pressing matters that needed her attention.

Resolved, Abby took a deep, calming breath, lifted her head and stared at the pile of paperwork in front of her. Although every bit of her wanted to say fuck it and leave, she couldn’t do that. She needed to sign off on the forms and then check on Vera.

**  
An hour later, Abby once again found herself sitting on Vera’s couch. Only this time, the older woman encouraged her to take her shoes off and to make herself more comfortable.

“When was the last time you slept, Abby?”

Abby closed her eyes as she settled further into the soft cushions. The couch reminded her of the one in the home she shared with her parents. It was warm, inviting, made her feel at ease. 

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

Vera nodded. She’d known Abby longer than Marcus knew her. She felt protective of her in both a motherly way but also as a friend. She recognized the mixture of sadness, disappointment, pain, and tension in her shoulders, in her eyes. It’s a look she often sees in Marcus or did. But, as she suspected, that look from her son seemed to be lifting. Although Vera knew he was still conflicted about a variety of issues, he was slowly opening up again.

“I know you came to check on me and I appreciate that. I also know we have a lot to discuss, but you’re exhausted, dear. So, if you want and you are comfortable, you are more than welcome to stay here for the night. We can have breakfast and talk in the morning.”

Smiling, “Vera, I know Marcus told you about the situation on the Ark, what I’ve proposed and plan to do.”

“Yes he did. He has quite a bit of faith in you and believes you are right about the earth. I realize he may not admit that out loud, he’s too proud and stubborn, but, he knows you and knows you would not propose this if you truly believed it wouldn’t work.”

“You’re right, he won’t admit publicly that I am correct about something.”

Both smiling at Abby’s truthful comment, Vera moved closer to her, taking her hand between her own. “I want Marcus to go with you, Abby. I know he believes his place is here with me and I love him for that. I know he and I have had our problems, but he’s always been a good son. I know my fate, I’ve accepted it. But, my end, doesn’t have to be his. Please help me convince him that it’s okay that he goes with you, that it’s what I want for him.”

“Vera…”

“I’m serious Abby. I want him to go. I believe that is what is meant to be. This is a journey that you need to take together. I believe with the two of you leading us, you have the chance to save all of our people.”

Abby remained silent.

“I don’t mean to interfere Abby, but I love my son and I want him to be happy. I want him to know he deserves to have love in his life.” Vera continued on even after feeling Abby flinch at the last bit of her words. “My son, he’s a stubborn one. It’s none of my business what happened between the two of you all those years ago, but what I do know, Marcus was happy then with you in his life as his friend and despite all that’s happening right now, I can see that happiness bubbling just there under the surface.”

“Vera, I care about Marcus, I always have. But right now….”

“Is not the time. I know that dear and so does Marcus. All I’m saying is my son has never let anyone in, never let anyone get to him like you. He regrets the choices he made Abby, I know he does and he doesn’t want to repeat them. Especially if it means never seeing you again.”

“I can’t ask him to choose to come with me over being here with you. He loves you, Vera. You are the most important person in his life and he’ll hate himself if he leaves you here. So, this is what I propose….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the lengthy delay! Now that school is out, I plan to update more regularly. Thanks for hanging in there with me and for your continuing interest in this story! I really appreciate it!


	7. Revelations and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Vera have a heart to heart. Later, Marcus has another confrontation with Jake, where he gains insight as to what ultimately led to Abby divorcing him.

Vera tightened up the blanket that had loosened from Abby’s petite frame sometime during the night. Vera always thought it strange how, even, with a regulated temperature system, one that always seemed to warm the rooms during the sleeping hours of the Ark, she always wanted a blanket to cover her. She smiled when Abby asked for one too, making her, in Vera’s eyes, a kindred spirit.

Seeing Abby pull the blanket up higher, Vera felt her heart warm. Vera first met Abby a year into her training in medical. She brought in a child with a potential twisted ankle whom she was watching for the afternoon. Vera liked Abby immediately.  
She was kind, patient, loving, made everyone in her care feel as though they were the center of the universe. Additionally, Vera could see that Abby is a bright, authentic, direct, strong, and independent thinker. It was not much after this initial meeting that Vera and Abby found themselves in the cafeteria, each alone. Abby invited Vera to join her in a cup of tea and they’d been friends since. Eventually, Marcus and Abby met and although they did not initially get along, something changed when Vera was first diagnosed with cancer. It was then that she realized her son was in love with Abby from the beginning and where she did not know for sure, she believed Abby felt the same about Marcus. But, Abby was married and in love with her husband.

And then after several treatments, tests, long nights both at home and in medical, Vera was given a clean bill of health. Not too long after the three of them celebrated, Vera noted that the closeness Marcus and Abby shared seemed to crumble. She saw Abby try to reach out to him, only to see her determined and incredibly stubborn son routinely push her away, effectively locking her out. 

Abby eventually gave up, moving on with her husband and daughter while Marcus focused on moving up the ranks with the guard, being elected to the council. She knew her son had friends, even had female companionship here and there, but mostly, he kept to himself. 

Vera did not know what happened nor did she ask. It was none of her business. What she did know was whatever feelings both Marcus and Abby locked away all those years ago were re-emerging. The question is, would they have the time to explore what they couldn’t do before?

She hoped so. She hoped that Marcus would get out of his own way long enough to admit to Abby how he felt and that Abby had room in her enormous heart to not only forgive Marcus for his past, unexplained behavior but to open herself up to the possibilities that were previously unavailable to her.

Of course none of that would happen if they didn’t survive this trip. 

Vera looked at the clock, making her way to the door just as she heard a soft tapping. She opened it, smiling at her prompt son on the other side.

“Mom….” Before Marcus could say anymore, Vera put her finger up to her lips telling him to be quiet. 

Seeing the confusion cross his face, Vera pointed to a still sleeping Abby. This made Marcus worry even more. “Is everything okay?”

Vera steered Marcus towards her small bedroom, closing the door behind them. “Everything is fine son. Abby was so exhausted by the time she came by last night that I invited her to just stay.”

“And she didn’t argue?”

Smiling, “No.”

“Well, I’m glad that you had each other. Are you really feeling okay?”

“I’m fine Marcus, really. Now, why don’t you run to the cafeteria and get us breakfast. The three of us have a lot to talk about.”

Running his hand through his hair, loosening some of the curls, “Mom?”

“Go Marcus. We’ll talk when you get back.”

Marcus left his mom behind in her room as she finished getting ready for the day. On his way to the door, he couldn’t help but glance over at a still asleep Abby. Unable to stop himself, Marcus quietly moved closer. Squatting down, careful not to touch the couch and watched her. The steadiness of her breath, how relaxed her face and shoulders looked, all tucked under the blanket. Watching her now, one wouldn’t think she had the weight of the survival of humanity on her shoulders. She looked peaceful, at ease, and beautiful. So beautiful.

As if it had a mind of its own, Marcus’ hand voluntarily reached out, his fingers whispered across her face. Even the slightest feel of her warm, smooth skin warmed him to the core. Seeing Abby stir, Marcus moved away from the couch exiting the room without looking back. If he did, he would have spotted his mother watching with a smile on her face from her bedroom door.  
**  
Upon his return to his mother’s place, Marcus centered the tray of breakfast in the palm of his hand, while knocking on the door with his other. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of a not fully awake Abby answering the door. 

“Hi…”

“Hi,” he whispered passing through the open door. 

“Mom okay?”

Turning to him after closing the door, Abby took the dish of muffins from him, placing them on a coffee table in front of the couch. “She’s fine. She’s just washing up.”

For the second time that morning, Marcus let out the breath he was holding. He placed the cups of hot water down on the table before moving to a storage cabinet his mother kept her favorite tea in. After removing three bags, Marcus returned to the table, placing a bag in each cup. 

“Are you okay?” Marcus asked, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

Not needing him to elaborate on why he asked that question, Abby turned to him, inwardly smiling at the stray curl that hung over his forehead. “I’m fine Marcus.”

Marcus studied her face, her eyes, trying to determine if she was being truthful or if whatever transpired with Jake last night upset her further. 

Sensing his uncertainty, Abby gently squeezed his forearm while responding, “Really.”

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Marcus nodded. He wasn’t sure if Abby was being honest but then again he didn't have the right to know what transpired between her and Jake after he left. What was clear to him, if they were to survive this, he would do what it took to repair that part of their friendship. That is if she let him.

Needing to give a voice to this thought, “I know I’m no longer a person you feel you can confide in, but I want you to know that I’m here.” He then grabbed his muffin, quickly taking a bite out of it so he would not need to respond to anything Abby might say. 

It turned out, she said nothing, opting to take her own muffin at the same time his mom joined them at the table.

“Thank you for breakfast son.”  
Vera looked between Marcus and the woman sitting next to him wondering if they realized just how close they were. They had a whole couch to settle into, yet, they both chose the center cushions and although their legs did not brush against the other, they were close enough to do just that.

For the first few minutes, they ate in comfortable silence. Abby sensed that Marcus was troubled, desperately trying to make the right decision for him, but mostly for his mom. Not wanting him to be left in the dark for any longer than necessary, Abby glanced towards Vera, nodding at her.

Vera and Abby talked later into the night about her options. By the end, Vera had her decision made, one she would share with Marcus and one, Abby was prepared to back.

“Mom….”

Vera held her hand up, “Marcus, please, let me start.”

Placing his now empty dish down, Marcus leaned back into the couch. “Okay.”

With an encouraging nod by Abby, Vera continued, “When Abby came by last night to check on me, she shared the details of the mission she’s about to go on, that she asked you to join as well as some of the other members of the Ark. She also offered me a space on the shuttle down with you, space I’ve chosen to take.”

Marcus looked between the two women. He wasn’t surprised in that he and Abby discussed this last night too, but he thought they would talk about it altogether. Turning to Abby, “I thought we were going to talk about that this morning, the three of us. You had no right to do that without me.” At the darkening of Abby’s eyes, Marcus realized his tone came out harsher than he intended.

Placing her own dish on the table, Abby pushed herself further from him on the couch, squaring her body more to face him head-on.  
“I don’t need your permission to invite anyone to come on the trip. You are right, Vera coming with us is something that we planned to discuss this morning, but when the opportunity came up last night, I discussed it with Vera and here we are. Deal with it.”

Before Marcus could respond, Vera once again interjected, “In fairness son, I brought the topic up. I’m aware of the position you are in son, torn between staying with me or going with Abby. I told you, as I told Abby last night, I believe your place is with her on that shuttle. I believe with the two of you working together, you’ll find a way to save all of us. The truth is son, my time is nearly done whether I stay here or I go. If there is a chance that I can step on the earth one time before I die, well, I’d like that chance.”

“It will be dangerous mom.”

“And staying on the Ark with a dwindling oxygen supply isn’t?”

Jumping into the conversation, “Marcus. I told you that I would take responsibility for Vera, for her health care, for making sure she is as comfortable as possible. And the more I think about it, the more I also think that her presence, her spirituality will help the others feel at ease. You’ll be with your mother one way or the other until it is her time to pass on.”

Turning again to Abby, “As a doctor, do you honestly feel she is strong enough to make this trip? Never mind whether or not the air is breathable, but what about the descent?”

“I have no way of knowing how any of us will handle the change of altitude and pressure. It’s a risk. As for your mom, with all of the tests both Jackson and I have run, I believe she is stable enough to go. And since she’s opted to not start any treatment, her system, although compromised because of the cancer, isn't weakened either. Now, I have a lot to do today, so I’m going to go.”

Standing, Abby placed her empty cup and dish on the tray, before crossing to Vera. Abby leaned over, placing a kiss on her cheek, before straightening. “Thanks for last night. I’ll come by later this afternoon to check on you.”

Marcus lightened at the exchange Abby had with her mom. Standing when Abby moved towards the door, “I’ll see you out.”

Turning to him, “I’ve got it. We'll talk to you later about Octavia and Murphy.”

Without another word, Abby exited, quietly closing the door behind her without glancing back. Marcus collapsed on the couch with a groan.

“Son…..”

Sensing where this was going, “Please don’t mom, not now.”

“Marcus, I need you to hear me right now.”

Recognizing the stern tone of his mother’s voice, Marcus looked to his mom. It didn’t matter how old he was when his mother spoke and looked at him in this commanding way, he listened.

“I understand your concerns and I appreciate them. I’m well aware of all of the risks involved in this. But I also know that whether I stay here or I go with you, the end result for me is the same. If there is a chance that I can live my final days breathing in the air that I’ve dreamed of since I was a little girl, then I want to take that chance. I trust Abby, I trust her completely and I have faith in you. I always have. Please do not give me and especially Abby a difficult time about this.”

“I don’t want to give anyone a hard time. I just want us to be safe.”

“She wants and needs you to be with her on this Marcus.”

“Mom….”

“You need to know that. She may not tell you directly, but she does.”

“Please stop. Abby and I are, well I don’t know what we are. But right now, all we are focused on is getting to earth and determining whether or not it is survivable for everyone else.”

“If I did not feel well enough to make this trip, I wouldn’t go. I wouldn’t put you or Abby or anyone in the position to have to take care of me on top of everything else. I promise you Marcus, I feel strong enough to carry my own weight.”

“It’s not going to be a picnic mom. I’ll stay here with you. Jackson will take care of you and make sure you are comfortable.”

“And if Abby learns the earth is habitable, then I still need to make the journey to earth with all of the same risks that we have now. That’s assuming we are able to leave before running out of air. I’ll never see the earth, you’ll never see it, and you’ll be sending Abby down there alone.”  
“For fuck’s sake mom….”

“Don’t you take that tone with me. I’m being completely honest with you. It’s time for you to do the same. Now, my decision is made. I’m going with you. I’d like to do that with your blessing, but if I need to go without it, then I will. For now, you have a lot of work to do so I suggest you get to it.”

Vera got up, clearing the dishes as she did while Marcus remained on the couch. It was only after everything was cleared away that Marcus spoke. “I’m sorry mom, I didn’t mean to yell. I’m worried alright? I don’t want to lose you.”

Taking the space next to him, Vera gently pushed the errant curls away from his head before placing her hand on the side of his face before pulling him into a hug, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. After a few moments, Marcus pulled away from his mom, wiping the remaining tears from his eyes.

“We knew the last time I was sick there was a chance my cancer would come back. It has. There is no way around that. Now, it’s about what I do with the rest of my time. That is my choice. I want that time to be with you and to see you finally go after what makes you happy.”

Laughing “You don’t quit, do you?”

“No, I love you more than my own life Marcus. Knowing that you are happy and with the person that you love is what will make my final days peaceful ones.”

“My actions hurt her mom. And I don’t just mean my tone towards her today.”

“I have faith. You should too. Now, clean yourself up and get to work. I know you have important things to do.”

**

Before settling in to sign off on some paperwork, Marcus pulled out his tablet, sending off a couple of quick messages.

_Pike: Do you have time to talk about John Murphy? – Kane_

And the other

_Abby: Mom and I talked it through and I support her decision. I’m sorry for the way I acted. – Marcus_

Just as Marcus placed his tablet aside, it beeped with an incoming message. 

_Kane: Sure. Let’s meet at the skybox at 2. –Pike_

Marcus glanced at the clock – it was close to 10 a.m. It gave him plenty of time to finish up paperwork and put his proposal together for who will take his place during his absence. Marcus buried himself in work, refusing to dwell on the message silent Abby. 

**

After finishing up with his work, Marcus stood stretching his muscles, ready to begin his rounds of the Ark. With his meeting set with Pike at the skybox, Marcus figured he’d change up his routine rounds by ending at the cells instead of starting them there.

Just as Marcus moved to grab his guard jacket, his door burst open with an enraged Jake Griffin staring at him. Marcus looked behind to see one of his guards helping another up off the floor, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

“Did you strike one of my guards Griffin?” Marcus asked.

“He was in the way,” Jake responded.

Marcus eyed Jake before yelling out to Miller and Slater. “Get in here, both of you.”

His guards entered, with Slater rubbing the back of his head. “What happened?”

“I just told you. They were in my way,” Jake responded.

Ignoring him, “Miller, Slater. Speak.”

“I was on my way out the door sir to start my rounds of Farm Station when Mr. Griffin barreled in unintentionally pushing me out of the way. Slater was at his assigned post outside your door,” Miller started.

“I stood when Mr. Griffin burst into the room and asked what he needed. He asked to speak with you. I asked if he had an appointment. He didn’t, so I offered to schedule one, knowing you did not have any free time this afternoon. Mr. Griffin didn’t like that. He tried for your door, I blocked him. Mr. Griffin refused to back down. Miller moved closer to us, but I put my hand stopping his progress. I again asked Mr. Griffin to either schedule an appointment or to leave, but he still refused. I gave him one additional warning, his response was to bump into me with his chest. I moved to grab his arm and restrain him. It was then that he took out my leg from below, causing me to lose my balance. I fell, striking my head against the desk,” Slater explained.  
“I charged forward to stop him from entering, but he reached your door before I could reach him. I then checked on Slater,” Miller finished.

Marcus looked at Jake, clenching and unclenching his fists as he did. “You assaulted one of my officers.”

“I’m a citizen of the Ark. I shouldn’t need to make an appointment to see the director if I have a complaint,” Jake explained.

“And what would that complaint be Griffin?”

Jake was silent.

“Right. Well, the good news is you’ll have time to think about it sitting in solitary.”

“You can’t be serious?” Jake yelled.

Marcus looked to Miller and Slater. “Thank you. Miller, take Slater to medical to have his head checked. Please tell Carter and Fernandez to wait outside my door until I call them.”

The guards nodded before leaving, closing the door behind them.

“I’m waiting,” Marcus stated.

“For what?”

“You are unbelievable. Tell me something Jake. While those who are aware of the situation we find ourselves in on the Ark are busting their ass to find solutions, all you, the head of engineering seen interested in doing is causing a disturbance. Why is that?”

“You know why.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Tell me Kane, is your idea of working on a solution to our crisis include following around my wife?”

Leaning against his desk, crossing his arms in front of him, in an effort to contain the anger he felt bubbling inside from exploding. “You are a broken record, you know that it? I’ll say this one last time, whatever happened between you and as I’ve recently learned, your ex-wife is between the two of you. I don’t know what made her leave and divorce you, but I sure as hell know it had nothing to do with me.”

“Oh no? Then why is it that just after she removed the ring from her finger, every time I turn around, I see the two of you huddled together deep in conversation. Then, just this morning, I saw her leaving your mom’s place, only for you to follow shortly after.”

“Are you aware of how childish and obsessive you sound right now?”

“Fuck you Kane.”

“If you know your ex-wife at all, you would know that listening to anyone, let alone me, is not her strong suit. If she did, she would have left you years ago. She didn’t leave when she had a good reason to which tells me whatever you did to finally push her over the edge was unforgivable. Perhaps you should stop harassing her and me and look at yourself. You fucked up your marriage Griffin, only you.”

Marcus watched Jake’s expression change from anger to realization. “Yes, I know about your affair. The whole time you were furious with Abby for the time she spent at her job, then accusing her of infidelity, you were the one who was unfaithful. We’re finished here.”

Marcus moved around Jake to open his door, only to be pushed against it by Jake. Although Jake carried a larger build then Marcus, his reactions were not as quick. Marcus turned on him quickly, putting him in a tight hold. “You want to add assaulting head of the guard to the list?” 

Once Marcus felt Jake relax, he let him go.

“You have two choices. You can either walk with my guards who are currently dressed in street clothes quietly to the box to not embarrass Abby or Clarke or, you can be escorted there in cuffs. Decide.”

In the end, Jake settled and went quietly. Before leaving, Jake turned back to Marcus. “What will you tell Clarke? She’ll wonder where I will be.”

“Abby can handle that however she feels fit,” Marcus added, not missing the expression on Jake’s face. Admittedly, Marcus was curious as to what would make Abby finally leave Jake. The answer, although he did not know what happened, was clear on Jake’s face. It had something to do with Clarke. Before completing handing Jake over to his guards, Marcus whispered, “She always deserved better than you.”

Before Jake could utter a response, Marcus exited the door, giving instructions to his guards before leaving the office and heading towards medical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for all of the kudos, comments and support! Stay cool to all of you who are currently dealing with unbearably hot temperatures and / or the continual threat of earthquakes! Be safe.


	8. The Delinquents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke confronts Abby, Marcus attempts to set the record straight with Jake, Pike and Abby talk with Octavia and Murphy.

After clearing her 10th patient who walked in the door complaining of headaches and nausea, Abby began the routine of prepping the exam space for the next patient. As much as she was not a fan of cleaning in general, it was during these down moments that she caught her breath while preparing for whatever came next. 

“It’s starting, isn’t it?”

Abby turned at the sound of the familiar voice after discarding the cloth she used to dry off the anti-bacterial wash they created to sterilize the room.

“I’m afraid so.”

“Will you report this to Jaha and the council?”

“If we just had five or six, I’d say no, but this was my 10th patient so far this morning with the same symptoms. And you had, how many?”

“At least….” Jackson started, only to lose his train of thought to another voice that entered the room. 

“Why the hell did you have dad locked up?”

Jackson and Abby both turned to see a furious Clarke standing between them.

“Clarke…I…”

“You what mom? It wasn’t enough that you cheated on him, divorced him and then had your boyfriend lock up for being upset?”

Taking a breath to steady herself, Abby turned back to Jackson. “We’ll pick this up later. Would you be able to begin logging everyone in? Have Rene and Sam help you.”

“Sure thing Abby,” Jackson agreed. “It’s good to see you Clarke,” Jackson calmly stated before walking away to give them privacy.

Abby turned back to an impatient Clarke. A flurry of words swirled in her mind, all begging for an exit. She desperately wanted to set her daughter straight and put an end to this hostility. But, just as she was about to open her mouth, she decided against it. Clarke wouldn’t believe a word she said. That’s where Jake’s selfish need to always have their daughter love him best put them. 

And, it’s what Clarke chose to believe. She chose to side with her father no matter what Abby said, didn’t say, or did. She was in a losing battle, so as much as it pained her, right now, there was nothing Abby could do. And really, it’s always been like this. Anytime something happened that did not go Clarke’s way, she took her anger out on Abby until Jake stepped in. Now, the only way Abby could get her daughter back was if Jake stood up and told her the truth. 

As angry as Abby is with Jake, she is also upset, hurt, and frustrated with her daughter. Abby accepted some time ago that Clarke shared a closer relationship with Jake, but, she always believed Clarke loved her. They did have their moments where it was just the two of them When Abby first moved out of their space, Clarke asked if it was because of Marcus. Abby had no idea where Clarke got that idea from, as she and Marcus had only just returned to friendly speaking terms. Although Abby swore up and down that her choice to separate from Jake was only related to the irreconcilable differences they had, Clarke believed otherwise. When Abby pressed Clarke on why she believed this, she refused to say. And Jake opted to allow her to continue to believe this lie. Although that was a minor one compared to the one that did have Abby packing.

All of the anger, hurt, and frustration Abby felt towards her daughter, towards Jake, is what enabled her to turn away from Clarke without a response. 

“So, you’re just going to walk away without a response?

Abby stopped and turned. “If you want to have a calm and rational conversation with me Clarke, then I suggest you learn to do so without assuming I’m guilty before attacking me. If you cannot do that, then you may as well turn around and return to the class you are already late for.”

“Or what? You’ll lock me up too?”

Abby felt her fist clench. Clarke was baiting her and goddamn it all to hell, she was not going to fall for it. Not this time. Jake may have started this war between them, but, Abby still had control of how she handled herself. She was done apologizing and explaining herself to her 17-year-old daughter. Clarke opted not to see it that way. Forcing herself to relax, Abby again turned to Clarke, armed with a response, only for it to die on her lips at the sight of Marcus.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but overhear part of your conversation.”

Marcus glanced at Clarke before setting his eyes directly on Abby. 

“Oh and what part was that Kane?” Clarke shouted while shifting her death glare from Abby to Marcus.

To Marcus’ credit, he didn’t flinch as he calmly answered Clarke’s question. “The part that you accused your mother of having your father thrown in lockup, when the truth is, she knew nothing about it.”

Both Abby and Clarke stared at him in shock. “I saw my father being escorted by two of your guards on my way to class. They had him in cuffs.”

Casting a quick glance towards Abby, Marcus again turned to Clarke. “I’m sorry you witnessed that Clarke. I asked my guards to not cuff him to save both you and your mother some embarrassment. I will speak with them later to find out why they disobeyed my order.”

Both Abby and Marcus watched Clarke physically back down a bit, clearly surprised at his statements. “Why was he arrested, to begin with?”

Marcus kept his attention on Clarke. “He assaulted one of my guards this morning. He gave me no other choice but to put him away.”

“And why would he do that?” Clarke asked, clearing insinuating that somehow Marcus had something to do with all of this.

“You’ll need to ask him that question. You can see him after your classes are done for the day.”

“He won’t be home for the night?”

“No. Per the code, assault of a guard is an automatic overnight. The guard he attacked opted to not press any additional charges, so he’ll be free to go in the morning.”

Clarke briefly put her head down, before shifting her attention back to Abby. For a brief moment, Abby saw her eyes soften, saw that her daughter did not view her as the enemy. And then, as quickly as that moment came, it disappeared. The wall returned with Clarke leaving as quickly as she entered without another word to Abby.

Marcus watched Clarke leave before closing the distance between him and Abby. “I’m sorry about that Abby, I swear to you, I asked that he be brought in discreetly.”

Abby said nothing as she turned and walked into her office. For a moment Marcus was uncertain if he should follow, but, after seeing she didn’t slam the door in his face, he joined her, quietly closing the door behind him.

“I was on my way over to tell you myself that he was brought in. I’m sorry that Clarke beat me to it,” Marcus added. “Jake came into my office this morning demanding to speak with me. When Slater told him I was busy and offered to schedule an appointment, Jake pushed him with enough force that Slater fell, striking his head on the desk. I believe he’s okay, but I sent him here with Miller to get checked out as a precaution.”

Other than the brief glance Abby gave Marcus after hearing him close the door behind him, she remained silent, busily filing paperwork, hardly acknowledging his presence. Again wondering if he should stay or go, Marcus opted to stay, only this time, closing the space between them. If he wanted to, he could reach out and touch her, and God, did he want to, but something told him if he did, he may wind up having Jackson surgically replace one of his digits, if not worse. 

Abby was simultaneously upset and furious. At Jake, at Clarke, at the entire situation, they were dealing with on the Ark and more than likely at him. Even though he did nothing wrong this time around, Marcus sensed the heat of her anger pouring off of her. 

“You can see him if you’d like,” Marcus stated softly.

To that Abby looked up, not shying away from Marcus’ warm, penetrating stare. “Why the hell would I want to see him?” 

Marcus shrugged his shoulders. “Regardless of what happened between you, you still had a life together, a child. And now, with everything happening on the Ark, well, you may never see him again.”

Abby stared at Marcus unable to catch up with the flurry of emotions that whirled through her. She was furious at so many different things and different people she couldn’t see or think straight. And here was Marcus, trying to help and support her in a way true friends do for each other and yet, the anger and frustration she felt towards him, for his actions years ago, was sitting right there at the forefront.

But, she didn’t want to go there, not now, not when there were too many other things they had to deal with. Needing to put some space between them, Abby walked around the far end of her desk, picking up her datapad as she went. “Thank you, Marcus. I appreciate you trying to keep whatever happened with Jake this morning discreet for my and Clarke’s sake. And I’m grateful that you’ll allow Clarke to see her father if she chooses, but, there is no need to approve me as a visitor.”

Marcus turned to Abby. “Okay.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to confer with Jackson and some of the other doctors. We’ve had several patients in this morning with symptoms of headaches and nausea. If my concerns are correct, I’ll need to draw up a report for Jaha and the council for our meeting later tonight.”

“You think it’s the oxygen levels?”

“Yes.”

Marcus nodded before following her to the door. “I have a meeting set up with Pike after lunch. I’ll talk to him about Octavia and Murphy. If Charles can convince me that Murphy won’t be an issue, I’ll approve his release to join us. Assuming he wants to that is.”

Abby turned Marcus, eyes softening as she did. “Will I be able to speak with them prior to the meeting tonight? I mean, assuming you approve?”

“I’ll arrange for it when I’m there.”

“I appreciate that.”

Just as Abby exited the office, Marcus gently grabbed hold of her elbow to stop her. He closed the distance between them again, this time fully entering her space. With one cautious look around to be certain they were still alone, Marcus caught Abby’s attention.

“Jake still thinks we had an affair, doesn’t he? And he’s allowed Clarke to believe it too.”

Marcus felt Abby’s arm muscles tense under his grip. “Abby….”

Turning to him with tears in her eyes, “I need to go. I’ll see you later.”

Abby pulled herself from his grip, all but forcing him to let her go. As Marcus watched her walk away, he was certain of one thing. If he had any chance of making things better with Abby, needed to start with Jake.

**  
After leaving medical, Marcus completed his rounds, thankfully without interruption. Upon passing medical as he routinely did, he glanced in the door, noting Abby, Jackson and the other doctors had their hands full with patients. He hoped they were not all symptomatic of being oxygen deprived. A part of him wanted to check in with her, but that thought was quickly stamped out when he realized it would only add to her stress, not lessen it.

Marcus arrived at juvenile lockup just prior to 2 p.m. Noting that Pike was not yet there, Marcus opted to use the time to handle a few things. 

“Simmons, how is everything going in here today?”

“All is quiet sir.”

“Good to hear. Were you on duty this morning when Jake Griffin was brought to adult lock up?”

“No sir, but I spoke with Carter at the start of my shift. He stated that while walking Griffin here, he tried to bolt, leaving them no choice but to cuff him.”

Marcus nodded in understanding. “Could you please make sure that Clarke Griffin is listed as one his permitted visitors? She may be around later this afternoon.”

Marcus watched as Simmons pulled up Jake Griffin on his datapad, followed by his approved list of visitors. “She’s there sir, as is Dr. Griffin. Do you need me to add anyone else?”

“No, thank you, Simmons.”

Marcus turned to see Pike walk in the door just behind him.

“Sorry I’m late Marcus, a few of my students caught me after class.”

“It’s not a problem Charles. Let’s go into the back office.” Marcus looked back at Simmons, “Pike and I will be in the back conference room and are not to be disturbed.”

“No problem sir.”

Marcus stretched his arm in front of him, signaling to Charles he could lead the way. Once inside the room, Marcus placed his datapad down on the table. “Can I get you anything before we start?”

“I’m good man, but, do you need anything? You look like hell.”

“It’s been a day and it’s not over yet.”

“Let me guess, Griffin?”

Marcus looked at Pike in surprise. “What makes you say that?”

Laughing, “No offense Marcus, but more times than not, the kids know more about what’s going on around here than the rest of us do. It was the talk of the class this morning.”

“Shit. Did they give Clarke any trouble?”

“No. I put a stop to the conversation as soon as it started. That was before Clarke entered the room.”

“Good. I’m sure Abby will appreciate that.”

“Clarke and Abby are not responsible for Jake’s actions. Don’t get me wrong, I like the guy. We’ve been friends for a long time, but he’s too much of a loose, liberal cannon for my taste. But, since I know you didn’t ask to meet in order to discuss the Griffin family, especially the very beautiful and recently single Dr. Griffin, let’s get to the real reason we’re here.”

“Right, Blake and Murphy.”

“Blake and Murphy. Clearly, Ms. Blake’s only crime was being born, something she had no control over. She does have a short fuse but is quick on her feet, well read, and a fast learner. Considering she spent the first 16 years of her life locked in her family quarters or under the floor, she demonstrates a lot of strength, character, and grit. I think out of all of the kids in lockup, she has the right to be free,” Charles explained.

“I have no issue with Ms. Blake. My concern is with Murphy. From my interactions with him, he’s nothing but an angry, spiteful, self-serving punk. I worry about his unpredictable behavior and if that poses a threat to what we’re trying to accomplish. This mission is, well I don’t need to explain it to you, but it’s truly life or death. The last thing any of us need is a raging kid causing more problems.”

“What does Abby say about Murphy?”

Sitting back, Marcus crossed his arms over his chest. “She feels she can handle him.”

Smiling, “And you think she can’t?”

“She shouldn’t have to. She should be able to trust that everyone on board can pull their weight in some shape or form. I don’t want her to feel like she needs to babysit Murphy on top of everything else she’s responsible for,” Marcus explained.

Pike stared at his friend taken aback by how protective Marcus sounded of Abby. He knew they were friends – well had the ability to be friendly – but if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Marcus’s feelings for Abby ran even deeper than he originally thought.

“What?”

“Nothing man. Look, if Abby says she can handle Jon, I believe her. You should too. Besides, for as much of a loud mouth that he is, he’s exceptional in science and shows a natural ability to think fast. Beyond that, he once confided in me that before everything happened with his parents, he thought about becoming a doctor. Based on everything I’ve seen from him, Abby may not need to control him if he finds a place working by her side.”

“I don’t know Charles….Murphy near scalpels and other equipment?”

“Did you ever think that if someone expressed a genuine interest in him, in what he is capable of doing instead of focusing on what landed him here, he may respond differently? Maybe this chance to do better, to be someone different will help him.”

Marcus sat back in his chair, stretching his legs, thinking it all over. He did trust Abby, more than he was ever willing to admit. He knew she could handle herself. Hell, if she was able to go toe to toe with him all these years on the council, she could certainly handle one snarky kid.

“Okay, but only if you agree to sit on him and help keep him in line. I know Abby can handle him and I agree with you, I think she will have the right approach when it comes to dealing with both of those kids, but, she can’t do it all on her own. I would help if I could, but both Blake and Murphy view me as the enemy.”

“Do you blame them?”

“No.”

“Then it’s settled. Do you want to talk with the kids now? Or did you want Abby and me to handle it?”

Checking the time on his datapad, Marcus needed to speak with a different prisoner. “I’ll schedule a time for you and Abby to meet with them after dinner. Say 7? We have a council meeting later this evening. Jaha will want all the names of the participants.”

“Sounds good man. I should run anyway. I have a bunch of materials to pack up before we head out tomorrow night,” Charles paused for a moment, before looking back at Marcus, “holy shit.”

“I know.”

Pike and Marcus stood at the same time, both moving to the door. Before exiting, Charles turned to Marcus. “I know it’s none of my business, but, given what’s at stake here, I think you need to be honest with her Marcus.”

“Honest with who?”

“Really Macus?”

Marcus opened the door, stepping in front of Charles, “You’re right, it’s none of your business.”

**  
After Marcus saw Charles out, he walked through the block that separated the juvenile prisoners from the adult ones. Once he crossed through to the other side, he told the guard on duty to escort prisoner 137 to the meeting room. 

Marcus took the time to pull up up the correct footage on his datapad before moving to the back of the room. While he waited, Marcus thought about Charles’ last words. Of course, Abby has always only deserved the truth, but, is it a truth she wants or needs to hear after all these years? Would it change anything for them? Maybe it would, but what if they don’t survive the trip to earth? What then? And if they did? Was Abby ready to hear his truth? Was he ready to reveal that part of him that he’s worked so hard to hide all these years?

“Fuck….” Marcus whispered to the walls or so he thought. 

“Fuck what Kane?”

Marcus turned so he was once again face to face with Jake Griffin. Before saying a word, Marcus glanced over his shoulder to the guard who brought him in. “If Ms. Griffin comes while we’re here, please have her wait outside until we are finished.”

Jake looked at Marcus with a mixture of shock and hope. “Abby’s coming?”

“Which Griffin sir? Doctor or Clarke?” the guard asked. 

“Clarke is the Griffin I expect to arrive,” Marcus plainly stated.

The guard nodded before closing the door firmly behind him. Jake turned to Marcus again, “Damnit Kane, is Abby approved to visit? Did she say she would?”

“Is that what this little stunt was about Jake? A way to capture Abby’s attention? Make her think what? Badly about me for throwing you in here?” 

Jake looked away.

“Sit down Griffin,” Marcus commanded.

When Jake didn’t move, Marcus crossed to him, squared up to him without touching him and calmly stated, “Sit your ass in that chair before I put you there. And then, I will cuff you to the floor so you cannot move out of it until I release you.”

After waiting a beat, Jake finally took a seat, his eyes never leaving Marcus’ face. Marcus walked around the table, taking a seat across from Jake. He looked at his datapad, tapping it lightly to wake it, checked to make sure the video was still there and then slid the device across the table to Jake. 

“What’s this?”

“Hit play.” Marcus directed.

“Why?”

“For fuck's sake Griffin, just do it.”

Jake studied Marcus then gingerly reached out and hit play. After a few moments, Jake looked at Marcus, “What is this?”

“What does it look like?”

“Footage outside of your quarters from 15 years ago…..with my wife walking into it….”

“Keep watching….”

“Is this?” Jake asked incredulously. “You’re fucking showing me the video footage of the night my wife spent in your quarters? What kind of sick fuck are you?” But when Marcus remained silent, Marcus realized he saw the next part of the scene that he clearly missed all those years ago.

“You’re leaving your room, yet Abby is still inside.”

“That’s right.”

“But Abby….”

“Abby didn’t leave until morning. And if you keep watching, you’ll see that I did not return to my quarters at all that night. In fact, I didn’t show up until sometime the next morning, only to exit my room a few moments later with both Abby and my mother.”

“Your mother?”

“My mom was diagnosed with cancer. Through that time, she was undergoing treatments that left her sick. Since my quarters has more space than hers, she moved in with me for a short time. That night, I was called out to an emergency. Abby offered to stay with my mom while I was out.”

“So…”

Marcus watched Jake put the pieces together. “So the night you spied Abby coming to my room was to stay with my very sick mother. Abby was not only her doctor, but her friend. And if you continued to spy on your wife’s whereabouts or more importantly trusted that she is the most loyal and faithful person to have on your side, maybe, just maybe, you and Abby wouldn’t be in the place you are right now.”

Looking to Marcus with less bravado, Jake remained silent, as he swallowed this bit of information.

“You warned me to stay away from Abby, threatened me even. What baffled me then, as it does now, is how little you trusted your wife. If you believed in her, in her love for you, in your marriage, it wouldn’t matter how another man felt about her because you know she would not act on any advances made towards her. Instead, you pushed her away and slept with someone else. Abby forgave you for that, didn’t she? And now, when things don’t go your way again, how do you repay her? You lead your daughter to believe that Abby and I are somehow involved, assuring her dedication to you and not to her mother. And you’re sitting here wondering why Abby divorced you? Why she’s furious with you? What kind of man lies to his daughter in order to protect the sins he committed that broke up his family?”

Suddenly infuriated at the situation on Abby’s behalf, Marcus realized he needed to separate himself from Jake before he too crossed a line that would land him in a cell next to Jake.

“It’s safe to say we at most tolerate each other, but we’d never be friends. You’re far too liberal and I’m too conservative, but, never in a million years did I think you were the kind of man who would deliberately hurt the one person who made you a better person. Abby loved you. And you and you alone destroyed that. Now, you know what she’s dealing with right now on the Ark, the least you can do, is tell your daughter the truth, and give Abby room to breathe. Stop following her, stop getting her face and in mine. You made your bed Griffin, deal with it and while you’re at it, do your damn job so that your daughter, her friends, and the rest of the citizens on the Ark have a chance at surviving.”

Marcus grabbed his datapad and left without looking back. If he did, he would have seen Clarke patiently waiting to see her father.

“Go on in Ms. Griffin. Your dad’s inside.”

Clarke nodded silently before entering the room where her father sat. Softly, she closed the door behind her before crossing to him. Worried when she saw him cradling his head in his hands, Clarke wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

“Are you, okay dad?”

Jake gently lifted his head, gently squeezing Clarke’s hands in his own. “I’m fine sweetheart.”

“I saw Kane leave. What did he want?”

“Clarke honey, sit down. There’s something I need to tell you….”

**  
By the time Abby wrapped up everything in medical for her shift, she missed dinner. She grabbed her things and headed off to the juvenile prison unit to meet up with Charles. She received Marcus’ message an hour ago giving her the green light on Octavia and Jon. She didn’t know what changed his mind, but would certainly thank Pike for whatever magic he worked. 

Abby met up with Charles in the hall. They softly chatted as they entered the cell block. Abby walked up to the guard on duty – Miller – the older Miller who Abby knew was coming with them. She stated who they were there to see.

“Sure Dr. Griffin. You both can head right into the conference room behind me. Do you want to see Blake and Murphy together or separate?”

“Together is fine.”

Abby and Charles headed into the room. Abby sat at the table, opting to pull her hair out of the braid it’s been in all day. She softly ran her fingers through her hair, separating the strands. 

“Long day?”

“You can say that” Abby stated.

Pike nodded in understanding.

“Do you want me to take the lead on this?”

“If you don’t mind. I can fill in the blanks, but I think if they hear from you why they were chosen, it may go better.”

“If they opt to not come, then what? How do we keep them from revealing the truth to everyone else locked up?”

“We’ll go with who we have. We don’t have time to vet anyone else. I want to be honest with them Charles. No lies, no hidden agendas, just the truth. After we finish talking with them, they will be placed in solitary confinement. If they opt to come with us, it will make it easy for Marcus and Miller to escort them to our ship. And if they don’t? We’ll already be gone and hopefully, everyone else will be ready to join us before they are released into the general population.”

Pike nodded in agreement. “You and Marcus are a good team.”

Before Abby could comment, the door opened revealing Murphy and Blake, followed by Miller. Abby remained silent, he eyes first scanning over Murphy, seeing both of his parents in him. She didn’t know them well, but treated his father as much as she could during his illness and attempted to reach out to his mother after his death. When Abby’s eyes reached Octavia, she immediately took in her long, straight hair which was all Aurora. And then stopped at the sight of her eyes.

In an instant Abby realized she did not fully prepare herself for the shock of it all. Thankfully, she did not need to focus too much on the bright blue eyes that stared back at her once Murphy interrupted her thoughts.

“So, what do we owe the pleasure of a visit not only from teach but from the sexy Dr. Griffin?”

“Don’t start Jon,” Pike warned. “Or I’ll have them throw you back in your cell for a week without any of the privileges you like so much.”

Jon shut his mouth.

“Is Bellamy okay? Is that why you’re both here?”

Abby jumped in without thinking twice. “He’s fine Octavia. That’s not why we’re here.”

“Then what gives? Surely it’s not about a missed homework assignment,” Murphy snarked.

“Where I know you were never one to study Murphy, I do hope you remember your Earth skills. You’re gonna need them if you agree to come with us.”  
“Come with you where?” Murphy asked.

“What we’re about to discuss with you is highly confidential. We’re trusting you with this information and hope that you give it serious thought before making a decision. You should know that the moment we finish, Miller will take you to solitary confinement where you will remain for a period of time. The length of that time will solely depend upon whether or not you agree to join us,” Pike started.

“Dr. Griff, what’s he talking about?” Murphy asked.

“I’m leading an expedition to Earth and Mr. Pike recommended the two of you to join our team….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos! I appreciate them very much! Hang on...we're about to take off!


	9. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Abby have a confrontation, the council makes a decision, Abby and Marcus...well....you'll find out.

Pike walked Abby back to the space she once shared with Clarke and Jake. Abby had a half-hour before the start of the council meeting. She figured she’d use the time to put the rest of her things together. In a way, it worked to her advantage that Jake was in lock-up. She could easily walk in, pack up and leave.

“What do you want to do about Bellamy?” Pike asked Abby once they stopped in front of her door.

“I don’t know. I understand why Octavia wants him with her. I’m not opposed to it, but will need to run it by the council and see what they think, but also by Raven and Sinclair in terms of space on the dropship.”

“If the council says no to Octavia’s request?”

“Then we’ll leave them both here and hope for the best.”

Charles nodded in agreement. “Do you need my help with anything else Abby?”

Smiling at him, “I’m fine thanks,” nodding towards the door, “there are some things inside that I need to pack up.”

“You have time for dinner before the meeting tonight?”

“We’ll eat at the meeting.”

“Be sure that you do. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day. You need your strength.”

“You be sure to take care of yourself tonight too.”

“I’m headed to the mess hall now, then I’ll pack my own stuff up. I already put materials aside from the classroom – maps, books, etc., things we may need while on the ground. If anything else should come up at the meeting that I can help with, just reach out.”

“Thanks, Charles. I feel better knowing you will be with us. And, thanks for being my friend through all of this stuff with Jake. I know it hasn’t been easy.”

Gently squeezing her shoulder as he moved away, “Jake’s a fool, Abby. I have been and always will be your friend.”

Abby smiled at Pike as he walked away, eventually disappearing down another corridor. She then moved to enter the code to unlock what used to be the door to the space she once called home. Within a few minutes, the door slid open allowing Abby to disappear inside. She looked around the quiet, empty room for a moment, taking it all in. She hadn’t been back since she left, packing her clothing and other crucial belongings then. She meant to return for the rest of her things, but there never seemed to be a good time to return. 

Goddamn, you to hell Jake. What happened to the man that I fell in love with and married all those years ago? That man would have never done this to me, to us. At least I didn’t think he would, Abby thought to herself.

Abby desperately wiped away the stray tear that fell from her eyes before forcing herself forward. She could not afford to let the memories that she created with her family in these rooms paralyze her, not now. There was too much to do in a short amount of time.

Not knowing when or if Clarke would return, Abby quickly walked to the bedroom that she and Jake once shared. Pulling the spare bag she kept below her dresser out, Abby opened the bottom drawer, removing the remainder of her undergarments before moving to the closet. With the door open, Abby dropped to her knees in order to reach into the back of the closet. Once her hand closed over the handle of the box she needed, she slid it towards her.

Reaching into her pocket, Abby pulled out the key to the lockbox before adjusting her legs, enabling her to sit cross-legged on the floor. She then opened the box, removing the items that were neatly tucked inside. Pictures of her great grandparents, her parents’ wedding rings, the only picture she had of Clarke when she was just five years old, and maps of the land her ancestors once called home. The very land she only dreamed of seeing.

After securing everything in her bag, Abby closed and locked the box before returning it to the closet. Leaving the key on the dresser, Abby secured her bag over her shoulder, turned off the light and left the room without looking back.

“What are you doing here?” 

Abby jumped at the voice of her daughter. She looked to see her standing just inside their front living area.

Showing her the bag, “I just came to pick up the rest of my things.”

“Good, we can be sure to change the code on the door now. I told dad to do it sooner, but he refused, foolishly thinking you’d be back,” Clarke commented. “It worked out well, huh mom? Dad being locked up so you could sneak back in and grab your things without him knowing?”

Abby tightened the hold of the material on the bag over her shoulder. “I had nothing to do with your father’s actions this morning.”

“Of course you did, I mean, maybe not directly, but dad wouldn’t have barreled over a guard to get to Kane if he didn’t have a reason.”

Abby again bit back every thought that entered her mind, not wanting what may be one of her last conversations with her daughter to end with words that could not be taken back. So, she swallowed it all down and worked her way to the door.

“I’m sorry that your father is in the skybox Clarke, I am, but he’s in charge of his own actions. He always has been and always will be. Do you need anything before I head to my council meeting?”

Abby took Clarke’s silence as a no, so she continued to make her way to the door.

“What makes you think I want anything from you? I mean, you left here, you left our home.”

Standing in front of the door, Abby again turned to Clarke. “I left your father Clarke, not you. I am and always will be your mother.”

“Look, dad told me that he was wrong about you and Marcus, that you did not have an affair with him. And I don’t know, maybe that’s the truth, but that doesn’t change the fact that you just left us, especially when dad has never done anything but worship the ground you walk on.”

“I think you have that mixed up,” Abby blurted out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Clarke, contrary to what you believe, leaving your father was not an easy decision for me to make, but, it is what I needed to do.”

“So you’ve said before, yet, you’ve failed to share your reasons with me.”

“And would it matter if I did? Clarke, you haven’t wanted to talk to me or hear anything I’ve said since I left. What makes now any different?”

“Now, I’m asking. If you weren’t sleeping with Marcus if you didn’t leave dad for that tyrant, then why did you?”

Abby stared at Clarke, debating her options. Does she tell the truth and take her chances or remain silent? This is what she wanted, isn’t it? The opportunity to tell Clarke the truth? But, that would mean exposing Jake’s deceit, it would mean doing the same thing to Clarke that Jake did to her. And when it still came down to it, Clarke was their child, not a player in a chess match, with each of them vying for her to join their side. Beyond that, Abby didn’t know if she would even be around to see her daughter after tomorrow. She didn’t know if Clarke would believe anything she said, but if by chance she did and turned on Jake, then she may not have any parent in the end. Abby loved Clarke more than herself, her needs, so, she opted to remain quiet.

“I have to go Clarke.”

“So you’re just going to walk away from me too?”

“That’s not what I’m doing Clarke. I have a meeting to get to, an important one at that.”

“I’d think that letting your daughter in on what broke up her family is more important than any council meeting.”

Abby forced the tears that were building in her eyes back, forcing herself to stay in control of her emotions. “Tell me something Clarke, have you asked your father this question?”

“Yes.”

“And, what did he tell you?”

“Well….”

Abby steadied herself, feeling the tears fade away a bit. “It’s okay Clarke. I’m not asking you to talk about your father. All I’ll say is this, what happened between us is painful and heartbreaking. And contrary to what you think, I did love your father very much. Being apart from you, from our home, it hasn’t been easy for me. I love you very much. You are the most important person in the world to me and I would do anything for you. I hope you believe that.”

“You say that mom and yet, you’d rather walk out that door to attend a meeting instead of staying behind with your daughter.”

“And if it were any other meeting, I wouldn’t go. But this one, it’s critical that I attend.”

“What’s more critical than a conversation with your daughter?”

“The lives of everyone here,” Abby answered honestly.

“That’s a little dramatic mom.”

“I wish it was. Look, Clarke, I’m really sorry that I need to leave, but I can come back later and we can talk.”

Abby studied her daughter, hoping that maybe this would be a breakthrough for them. That maybe she wouldn’t go to the ground or die with her hating her.

"Fine, go to your meeting and discuss whatever you need to there. But know that by doing so, you’re saying goodbye to me. Because as far as I’m concerned, once you walk out that door, I no longer have a mother.”

Abby gripped onto the door frame to steady herself after taking that blow. “Clarke, please understand. I would stay if I could, but I can’t.”

“You already said that. And just like what happened with dad, you can’t or won’t tell me.”

“Honey, pleas…,” losing the battle with her tears.

“You know what mom, just go. Just go and don’t come back.”

“Clarke…..”

“Go!”

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Abby took one final look at her daughter. “I love you Clarke and I hope that we will meet again.”  
Before Clarke had time to process and question her mother’s final comment, Abby disappeared from her sight.

**  
Abby quickly messaged Marcus to let him know she was on her way. She originally hoped she’d be able to drop her things off in her room before the meeting, freshen up a bit, but now, she needed to go straight to the council meeting. She could only hope that the evidence of her run-in with Clarke wasn’t obvious to everyone in the room.

Before opening the door, Abby wiped her stray tears from her eyes, ran her hand through her hair, took a deep breath and entered the room. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I got caught up,” Abby stated without directly looking at anyone around the table. While taking her seat, she only felt one set of eyes on her, the very eyes she could not meet right now. Not because she thought she’d see nothing but annoyance there, but because she knew he would see right into her and know that something was wrong.

Although he received her message indicating she was running behind, Marcus couldn’t help but continually look towards the door waiting for her to appear. And when she did, she took his breath away. The last time he saw her hair down, soft curls framing her beautiful face was the night she stayed with his mom. The same night he just showed Jake video footage of. Jake seemed to back off of his assumptions that Abby cheated on him once he saw Vera’s presence. What Jake didn’t know, what he didn’t question was the moments Marcus and Abby shared before his mom woke up….the moment he saw Abby exit his bathroom, only waking moments before he returned. Her voice was low, still full of sleep, how she was dressed in one of his t-shirts and sweatpants, how warm and soft she felt when they hugged….

“It’s okay Abby, Marcus let us know you were caught up in medical. Everything alright?” Jaha asked.

Jaha’s voice pulled Marcus out of his memory. He looked again at Abby, now seated across from him. She had yet to make eye contact with him as if she were trying to avoid his gaze. Something was wrong. The question was, was she purposefully not looking at him because she wanted to hide her eyes from him or because his run-in with Jake pissed her off even more than she already was?

Abby passed the report Jackson prepared for her detailing the cases they handled throughout the day. 

“And you think this is due to the oxygen deprivation?” Jaha asked.

“I believe we are seeing preliminary signs that the system is failing,” Abby answered.

“Has our head of engineering been informed of this new information?” Councilmen Muir asked.

Abby glanced at Marcus, sensing he was about to share the whereabouts of her ex, jumping in before he could say a word. “I contacted Sinclair, given that he is one of the people I asked to be on my team when we journey to the ground. When he followed up with me, he shared that we are stable for the time being, but he does not believe we have much time.”

“And where is Jake on all this? He is supposed to be researching a solution if in the event we cannot live on the ground?” Jaha questioned.

“Griffin is currently in the skybox for assaulting one of my guards this morning. My guess is he is not aware of the situation,” Marcus interjected.

“Our Chief of Engineering is in lock up when we have an emergency on our hands?” Jaha yelled. 

“Marcus, get him out of the box and back to his job! I don’t care what he did.”

“Sir….” Marcus started, before being cut off by Abby.

“Thelonius, Jake needs to remain in lock up.”

All eyes turned towards her.

“He’s aware of the problem and I can tell you what his solution will be, at least a temporary one. He believes a voluntary culling is a way to maximize the amount of oxygen we have left, therefore, buying us more time to fix the problem.” Abby explained.

“A voluntary culling?” Marcus questioned.

“That’s insane!” two other councils joined in.  
“But..” Abby interjected. “I don’t believe we need to go that far. The team I’ve assembled is ready to go. My suggestion is we push our launch to early tomorrow morning. Sinclair shared there is a window we can go through, it may take us to a different location than we originally planned, but, it is doable. I suggest that you keep Jake in the SkyBox until we know whether or not the ground is safe. If it is, then you move forward as planned and if it isn’t, well, then you have decisions to make.”

“Marcus, what do you think?” Jaha asked.

Turning to Abby, catching her eye, “I think Abby’s right. I have enough of a reason to keep Jake in lock up for most of tomorrow, eliminating any chance of him voicing anything to the wider population. If Abby and her team are ready to go, then I say we move forward.”

“And who is the team?” Councilmen Cole asked.

“In addition to me, Sinclair and his student Raven Reyes, Pike, Vera Kane, and Marcus…” Abby started.

“Marcus?” Jaha questioned. “What about your position here? Who will take over as head of the guard?”

Sliding a folder across the table to Jaha, “My recommendations are here. You ca?” n choose whomever you like from this list. They are all qualified and ready to take my place.” Marcus stated.

“Thelonius,” Abby started. “I understand your hesitation about Marcus come with us, but, he was my first choice. I know we have our differences, but I also know that his ability to lead, to see the greater picture before acting, is exactly what we need. My focus is determining whether or not we can survive on the ground, I need Marcus to take the lead on building that community for everyone else to join.”

Jaha looked at the rest of the council, finally landing on Marcus. “Is this what you want Marcus?”

“Yes. I trust that Abby is right, that it is time to take us all to the ground, to reestablish life there. As second in charge, it makes sense for me to go and for you to remain here. I’ll help Abby lead our group down there while you keep control up here,” Marcus explained.

“Okay. Who else?” Jaha asked.

“After Charles accepted, I asked if he could recommend two of his students. He gave me Octavia Blake and Jon Murphy.”

“Murphy? Really? He’s nothing but trouble. Are you sure you want him?” Councilman Fuji questioned.

“Abby brought Pike’s recommendations to me. Before she spoke with Blake and Murphy, I met with Charles to discuss his reasons behind these two. Like you, I have my concerns about Mr. Murphy, but I trust Charles’ judgment and I believe that if anyone can keep this young man under control, it’s Abby,” Marcus answered.

“Charles and I met with the kids as well. Murphy is on board,” Abby stated.

“And the Blake girl?” Jaha asked.

“She’s willing to go under one condition,” Abby started.

“And what condition is that?” Councilmen Muir asked.

“She wants her brother to go too,” Marcus concluded.

Abby and Marcus looked at each other again, only this time, she held his stare for a longer period of time. 

“Marcus is correct. Octavia will only go if Bellamy is there too. I personally do not have a problem with it, but wanted to review this with all of you first.”

“Where are the kids now?” Jaha asked.

“They’re in solitary and will remain there until we leave. If Octavia doesn’t come, then she’ll remain there until the rest of you are able to join us,” Marcus explained.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Jaha asked. Looking around the table, he noted all members were silent. “Is everyone in favor of Abby and her team leaving first thing in the morning?”

Abby and Marcus looked around the table, as each council member cast their affirmative vote, the stakes of the mission weighing heavily on their minds. For Marcus, it was not only the opportunity to see and feel the earth, to have his mother see the ground in which the tree she cared for with her very own eyes, but to be there with Abby. And that maybe in time, they could have something more than what life on the Ark offered them. When Abby’s eyes settled on Marcus, she could tell that where he appeared to be focused on the vote, his mind was miles away. She could guess at what he was thinking, would see it in his eyes if he turned her way. And she knew he would see something in hers, something she was not yet ready to face herself. Right now, surviving the trip and being able to breathe the air was their primary focus. They couldn’t afford to think of anything else.

“That settles it. Abby, Marcus tomorrow morning you and the others are booked for a one-way flight to Earth.” Jaha calmly stated. 

**

Abby left the council room quickly. She messaged Jackson on her way out to begin moving the supplies she packed to the supply room located next to the shuttle they would board. She located Sinclair, Raven and as luck would have it Pike in the cafeteria. 

“Do you want to join us, Abby?” Pike asked upon spotting her.

“No, thank you. I’ve just come from the council meeting.” Abby looked around, noting that even though the room was empty, she still lowered her voice, in the event anyone walked in on their conversation. 

“The council voted to move our take off until early tomorrow morning.”

“Because of your patients?” Sinclair asked.

Abby nodded. “Will we be all set?”

“I did the last minute checks an hour ago. We’re ago. My and Sinclair’s stuff is already loaded on,” Raven answered.

“Good. Then I suggest you try and get some rest. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day,” Abby answered.

“Abby, what about Blake?” Pike asked.

“The council agreed on Bellamy. Marcus offered to speak with him and will tell him he needs to be ready. I’ll see you all in the morning,” Abby told them before exiting the room.

**  
After depositing her personal belongings in the supply room that housed the rest of their materials, Abby entered the room where their transportation lie quietly. She gently rubbed her hand over the smooth surface, rounding it until she came across a window with a view of the planet they would hopefully soon call home.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Abby smiled, knowing he would be too jazzed to sleep, and would inevitably find his way here too.

“You should be sleeping or making sure your mother has everything she needs,” Abby commented.

“Have you met my mother? She was born prepared. I just dropped our things off.”

She didn’t have to turn around to feel his presence directly behind her. Although he did not lay a physical hand on her, somehow, she still felt his warmth surround her. 

“And what about you? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“I’ll sleep when we land on the ground and learn we can all live there again.”

Although it was faint, Abby made out Marcus’ reflection through the window. His hair was looser, a faint stubble painting his jaw. “Did you talk to Bellamy?”

“Yeah, …he’s in. I dropped by to see Octavia and let her know.”

“Good.”  
Marcus slipped to the side of Abby, leaning against the wall while facing her. “Did you see Clarke?”

Abby looked down and away, closing in the tears that once again escaped from her eyes. Marcus immediately straightened up, moving to grab her hand. “Abby…”

But Abby pulled away from him, wiping the tears from her eyes as she did. “I saw her before the meeting. That’s why I was late.”

“And, did you tell her about this?” 

Abby shook her head. “I didn’t tell her.”

“Abby, don’t you think she would want to know that she may never see you again? Wouldn’t that change things?”

Looking straight at Marcus, “Clarke made it clear that she no longer has a mother.”

“What? I thought….” Running his hand through his hair.

“You thought by making it clear to Jake that you and I did not have an affair that Clarke would soften towards me.”

“I’ve had enough of his insinuations. You don’t deserve them.”

Wiping the tears away from her eyes, Abby finally looked Marcus in the eye. “Jake thinking you and I had an affair is not what made me leave him.”

“No, I get that there’s something more, but, allowing Clarke to believe you were unfaithful to her father and I’m guessing by extension to her, didn’t help matters.”

“It’s true, Clarke did believe you and I had, still have something between us.”

“And now, she knows that’s not the case. Clarke loves you, Abby, she’ll come around.”

Shaking her head, Abby didn’t want to talk about Clarke anymore. She was too raw from the letter she penned her, the letter she asked Jackson to give her after they detached from the Ark. 

“Why Marcus.”

“Why what?”

“Why did you push me away all those years ago? After I gave your mom a clean bill of health?”

“Abby…”

“Was it because Jake threatened you? Like he tried to do now?”

Standing straighter, “You think I’d take any of Jake’s threats seriously? I mean, I have no doubt he’d stick it to me if given the chance, but he would not do that to you. Despite his behavior, I can see that he loves you.”

“Yet, after I know he confronted you about us, about how close we had become, you pulled away from me. You let our friendship go without a word. Why would you do that if you didn’t listen to Jake?”

Marcus remained silent.

“Why dammit.”

“Because I wanted you! And I knew you didn’t, couldn’t feel the same!”

Looking up at him with nothing but softness in her eyes, “What if I did?”

Shock crossed Marcus’s face. He remained rooted to the spot as Abby ran her hands up his arms, eventually resting them on his shoulders. And then, as if they had a mind of their own, Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in. Foreheads gently meeting, both closed their eyes, savoring the sensation of feeling the other so close.

Neither spoke. All that could be heard was low, the continual hum of the Ark and the steadiness of their breath. 

“Marcus…” Abby whispered as her hands found their way to his face. 

Lifting his head, while his hands roamed up her back, eventually grabbing hold of her wrists. “We shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because as much as I want you and God help me, I do. I always have, I know this is not what you are ready for. I know that regardless of how angry you are with Jake, you’re hurting. And as you’ve already said, right now, we need to focus on our mission and then, once we are safely on the ground, we can figure the rest of this out.”

Abby smiled.

“What?” Marcus answered softly.

“You are always so in control, so sensible.”

Laughing. “One of us has to be.”

“I guess,” Abby whispered.

Pulling her into a hug. “You know I’m right about this.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter....oye...I don't know what it was, but it was not an easy one for me to write. I apologize in advance for any errors you may stumble across as you read. I did my best to catch many of them, but this one is just one of those that I wanted and needed to finish so I can move onto the next segment!


	10. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Marcus and Abby....

Marcus held Abby for a long time. Although there were so many things they wanted to say to each other, none of those words were spoken. Yet both thought if their mission fails, and this is the end, they would leave this life without acknowledging their feelings towards each other.

Gently pulling out of their embrace, Marcus was unwilling to let her go completely. Running his fingers through her hair, smiling at the softness of it. “I don’t remember the last time I saw your hair down,” he whispered.

Wanting to see the locks she knew were smoothed down in his own hair, Abby slid her hands there, each digit forcing apart the rigid presence of Marcus Kane, Head of the Guard. The looser locks gave way to the Marcus she knew was inside. “It hurts my head after a while, keeping it in a braid, especially after a long day.”

Smiling, while running one finger down the side of her face, “It's beautiful. You're beautiful.”

“Maybe once we are on the ground, I will.”

“We’ve spent all of this time planning for our descent, but we haven’t talked about what happens once we land on the ground.”

Running her hands down the planes of his chest, Abby again turned away, focusing her attention on the blue globe floating in the sky below them. Marcus yearned to wrap his arms around her body, linking his hands over her stomach, and pulling her into him, but he felt that was too intimate from where their relationship currently stood. Still, he needed to make contact, so, he gently ran his hands down her arms before linking their fingers together.

“I have maps of the area we hope to land on, the window Sinclair plans to aim towards. It’s somewhere in what was the northern area of the continental U.S. Once we land and determine we can breathe, we’ll need to search for a place to settle – somewhere near water but with land fertile enough to farm on,” Abby explained.

“Once we land there, find our place to call home, will the others be able to hit the same window?” Marcus asked.

“Sinclair seems to think they can, but they'll have a short window to prepare.”

“And then what?”

Turning in his arms, severing their connection yet not putting any distance between them, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. I just wonder, if all of the earth is habitable, maybe some will choose to join us, while others will want to find their own piece of land to claim as their own. Maybe we’ll no longer be one united Ark, but return to individual stations,” Marcus explained.

“I believe they were called towns or cities,” Abby smiled.

“Smartass.”

Taking his hands in hers again, “I am, but I’m right,” Abby responded playfully, to which Marcus rolled his eyes. “I never really thought about that, but yeah, I guess some may choose to find their own space. They would be free to do so once they feel comfortable with our new surroundings.”

“Are you scared?” Marcus asked, once again running his hand through her hair, finally cupping her cheek.

“Yes,” Abby admitted while resting her face in the palm of his hand, relaxing in his touch. “Are you?”

Marcus nodded before huskily answering, “Yes. And not just of landing or living, but that I won’t have the chance to make up for the time I wasted, all the time I pushed you away, the things I said and did.”

At the sight of Marcus breaking their eye contact, Abby cradled her hands around his face, forcing him to look at her. “Please don’t do that to yourself.”

“I hurt you Abby. Instead of talking to you all those years ago like adults, I shut down and ran away. You were my friend before any other feelings came into play. I ignored that, I ignored not giving you a chance. I can’t take any of that back.”

“No, you can’t, but as angry and as hurt as I was by your actions, I believed I knew the reason, but had to push that away when you wouldn’t talk to me. Now I know that I was right, that makes the rest of what I came to think…well, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Abby….”

But she silenced him by placing her finger to his lips, “It doesn’t matter Marcus. Our trip to earth is our new beginning. When we step out of that shuttle together, when we breathe the clean, fresh and real air of the earth together, we agree to put everything that’s happened here behind us and start fresh.”

“Can we do that?”

“I believe we can, but now, we should try and get some sleep,” Abby shared.

Marcus responded by pulling her back into another hug. He believed in Abby, in her spirit, even if his own mind was that of a realist. That’s what life and his role on the Ark taught him. He feared letting her go, worried this was the last opportunity he had to hold her close, to feel her body pressed against his. Abby felt his fear through the armor of his guard uniform, felt him crumble in the security of her embrace. For a few more moments she held him there and then, slightly, without breaking their cocoon, she looked at him.

“Hey…..” but anything Abby was about to say was cut off by Marcus taking her lips with his own, pressing lightly at first and then increasing the pressure when he felt Abby return the kiss. Before they knew it, their tongues sought the other out, sliding into a sweet and sensual tango. With his arms firmly around her, he pulled her body flesh against his. 

Her hands ran through his hair, down his chest, eventually stopping around his waist, pulling him even closer. A shift of his hips showed her exactly how much he wanted her, so much so, she forced herself to break away from their kiss.

“Marcus….”

Growling, “Abby….”as he placed gentle kisses on her cheek, trailing them down her neck. A few swipes of his tongue along this unexplored area caused Abby to giggle, which in turn spurned Marcus on more. Without thought, she lowered her head, granting him greater access to her. Planting a trail of kisses around her neck, Marcus eventually made his way back to her lips, taking them again with his own.

It was not until she felt him reach for the buttons on her shirt and he realized her hands were poised to unbuckle his belt that they mutually pulled away. They kept silent, each catching their breath and settling the raging desires that currently burned inside of them. It was a cosmic mixture of both repressed and current want and need. Yet…

“We can’t, not like this, “Abby started.

Putting space between them, Marcus smiled at the state he left her in. Hair loose and wild, eyes glowing, lips slick and swollen from the pressure of his kiss. And although he couldn't be sure, he guessed that she was as wet as he was hard. Running his hands through his hair, “You’re right. I’m sorry I…”

Stepping back into his space, taking his hand between hers, kissing it gently, “You don’t need to apologize Marcus. I am afraid of the same thing you are, that we won’t have the chance to explore this, but I have to believe that we will and when it happens, it will be for all the right reasons.”

Looking at her, causing Abby to smile at the look of his disheveled hair, warm eyes full of lust and….no, she couldn’t go there just yet. They were not at that place even if she thought she felt it too. “What are you smiling at?” Marcus questioned.

“You. I’m going to go now and I’ll see you back here in a few hours.”

Placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, one that lingered a bit longer. Again, he lowered his forehead to hers. “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Caressing his face one last time, Abby pulled away from him, exiting the room.  
**  
Marcus made sure the door was secure behind him before heading to his own quarters. It was late and he was thankful the halls were quiet. Once inside his room, he looked around one last time. All of the personal effects that he planned to take with him were packed in a bag he planned to carry with him tomorrow. 

Without turning on the lights, he made his way to the bathroom, finally catching his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess, cheeks flushed, and his eyes, he couldn’t remember the last time they seemed so – alive. He didn’t fully recognize the man he was staring at, still having the weight of humanity on his shoulders yet a heart full of hope.

Or at least part of it was hope. The other part was what he felt towards and for Abby, something he knew deep down he’d felt for a long time, a feeling he never thought was returned, only to now know that it was.

Finally, longing and a desperate need to finish off what they started. What he knew they shouldn’t have done, but he couldn’t help himself. If they die tomorrow, he would do so with the taste and feel of Abby on his lips. He now knew how she fit within the circle of him, how the pureness of her warmed him to the core. If they survive, he knew what he had to look forward to. He would follow her lead, not pushing her to a place she was not ready to go. And when they happened, when they were ready to truly be together, it would be fo all the right reasons.

That thought, that hope, that light that Abby breathed into his soul with her kisses tonight is what allowed him to relieve himself of his clothes, of his desire, and let him settle into a soundless sleep.  
**  
The moment Abby entered her room, she stripped off her clothes, leaving a trail of them from the door to her bathroom. Normally she showered at night, but tonight, she decided to wash up and crawl right into bed. She would shower in the morning. 

The coolness of her sheets calmed her naked form. Yet, instead of letting sleep take her, she stared absently at the ceiling. She’d been alone in this room for a few weeks now. At first it was hard, being away from Clarke, accepting the end of her marriage, going from living in a home full of life to silence. Initially, unable to handle the quiet, Abby only came here to shower and change, opting to spend the rest of the time in medical. And then, at Jackson's insistence, she returned here for a night or two. When she was there, she found herself slowly adjust to her new normal. Now, everything is changing again. She’ll no longer have these walls to look at, the familiarity of the Ark, and the life she’s lived here. 

What she told Marcus was true, she was scared, but what she left out was that his presence made her feel safe. It was on the tip of her tongue to say, but she held back. They got caught up, both in the admission of what they wanted, gave into how they felt. And now, after all these years, she finally knew how it felt to have his lips caress hers, to have his hands run over her, to feel his breath, to smell him, and to run her hands through that perfect head of hair.

She wanted him, there was no doubt about it. Her feelings for him ran deeper than physical attraction and yet, she couldn’t let herself say more than she did. She still had to resolve her feelings towards Jake, put to rest the anger she felt towards him, and somehow reconcile with herself the decision she made to not tell Clarke the truth. In order for her and Marcus to explore them, Abby needed to be completely free to do so. They needed time to get to know each other again and see if what they both felt was truly real. 

With that, Abby eventually drifted off to sleep, warm with the thought of Marcus’ arms wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there..
> 
> When I originally thought about this chapter, I planned to have our group take off, but somehow, it didn't seem right. I wanted it to just be about Marcus and Abby. So, I left it at that. I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Next up: Earth.
> 
> Thanks again for all of your comments and kudos! I do appreciate them!


	11. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time.....

After tossing and turning for a solid hour and a half, Abby gave up the fight with her sheets. If all goes according to plan, she’ll be able to sleep under the stars tonight instead of amongst them. With that thought, Abby decided to shower and head directly to the shuttle. She’d have time to double-check their supplies before the rest of their group arrived.

And if her assumptions were correct, she wouldn’t be alone…..

**

Abby rounded the corner of the restricted area, now locked off from all those who passed by, following the plan developed by the council to explain their absence from the Ark to excited stressed voices.

Peering through the door, Abby saw Raven inside the ship, toolbox in hand while Sinclair was lined up under it. “What’s going on?”

**

Marcus woke nearly two hours after falling asleep. Although his slumber did not last long, he felt more rested than he had in years. Happy that he did not feel exhausted, Marcus couldn’t help but be a bit baffled by it. 

Since he learned of the oxygen problem on the Ark, learned of Abby’s plan to take a team of them to the ground to determine if Earth was habitable, the last thing Marcus could do is sleep. And yet, on the eve of what could be his last living one, he slept soundly. 

He could only think of one reason for this: Abby.

From the moment Marcus closed his eyes until now, his thoughts were only of her, of her admitting her feelings for him went beyond the boundary of friendship, of how soft her lips were, the strength of her tongue and how it dueled eagerly with his, of how sweet she tasted. How smooth her hair felt on his fingers, how perfect her body felt pressed against his and how his entire body burned with desire for her. 

Marcus wanted her, was pretty damn close to ripping her clothes off and taking her against the wall, was confident Abby wanted the same, but they refrained from doing so. There was too much they still needed to sort through, so much they needed to learn about one another. Abby deserved more than a quick, however passionate fuck, and he was determined that he would give her just that. When they had their first time, it wouldn’t be because they thought it was their last, but the start of their beginning.

Today, he’d close his door on his quarters for the last time, before walking the route to his mother’s. He would wait with her for Jackson, who agreed to take Vera to the ship while Marcus escorted Octavia and Murphy from the skybox. While there, he’d leave orders for Griffin to be released for after they detached from the Ark. 

If all went according to plan, they’d be walking on the ground while the sun still burned bright in the sky. They’d breathe in the air he never thought he wasn’t supposed to taste. Along with his mom, they’d find a place to plant the Eden tree, and then, after everyone was settled for the night, he’d kiss and if she still wanted to, they’d share their very first dance together under the stars.

Marcus smiled at the thought while the water cascaded over him. Up to this point in his life, there never had been anything to look forward to. Life on the Ark was redundant, where life on earth opened a world of possibilities. 

It was these thoughts that occupied Marcus’ mind while he finished getting ready. 

**

“What do you mean we need to leave earlier than planned?” Abby asked.

Sinclair slid out from under the ship to face Abby. “I checked the weather before I went to bed. There looks to be a series of disturbances surrounding the area we plan to land on. I stayed up watching the patterns and from what I can tell,”

“Which I agreed with!” Raven added while continuing to work.

“They are not easing up. If we launch in 45 minutes, we can still hit our window and get ahead of the storm and find shelter,” Sinclair finished.

“And if we can’t leave the ship?”

“We ride out the storm inside until we can. It won’t be comfortable, but it’s doable.”

Abby, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, moved to exit. “I’ll message everyone now. I’ll tell them they need to be here in 35 minutes.”

Without another word, Abby exited the room, leaving Raven and Sinclair to work, while she quickly messaged Pike, Vera, Miller and Miller, Jackson, and Marcus. Before she exited the wing, she received responses from Pike, the Miller’s, Jackson and Vera. They were all already on their way. She notified Jaha of the change, who in turn responded that he would be there for the launch and would remain available via radio.

The only person she didn’t receive a response from was Marcus. Worried that something happened, she booked it to his room.  
**

Marcus exited his bathroom with his yet to be buttoned pants on, toweling off his hair. It was not until he moved to pull his shirt on that he heard the beeping of his datapad alerting him to a new message and urgent knocking on his door simultaneously.

Opting to get the door before checking his messages, Marcus smiled at the early morning sight of a rather anxious, yet beautiful Abby facing him.

“What’s up?” he asked as she entered, leaving him to close the door behind him.

“Why didn’t you answer my message?”

“Sorry, I was in the shower and didn’t hear the ping.” Seeing the worry etched in her face, he deposited his device on the table, freeing his hands to run up and down her arms. “Hey, what is it?”

“We need to leave earlier than planned due to some threatening window systems. We need to be back at the ship in,” (checking the time) 30 minutes.”

Squeezing her arms, “It will be okay Abby. This just a momentary blip, no problem.”

Abby leaned back, studying him, “Who crowned you the king of optimism this morning?”

Marcus smiled, “If I told you that it was the amazing kiss of a beautiful woman, would you buy it?” 

Rolling her eyes, “Marcus…..”

Pulling her into him so he could hold her. “Hey, I know you’re worried, but, I trust Sinclair and believe he get us there safely, even if it is earlier than we originally planned. And if some bad weather means we need to put our dance under the stars on hold for another night, so be it.”

“Our dance under the stars?” Abby questioned.

“You don’t remember?” 

Smiling shyly at him. “Of course I remember. I just, I didn’t think that was something you would, I don’t know, think about now.”

Wrapping his hands around her face, “Why wouldn’t I?’

Shrugging as if she didn’t know, even though she did. Marcus Kane didn’t forget a thing he observed or heard, especially in the quiet of night with no emergencies to handle or issues to break up. It was on a night like that where they were caring for Vera when Abby admitted she once dreamed that they shared a dance under the stars. 

He leaned her his head against hers, “We will have that dance. I promise.” Placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Marcus reluctantly broke away from Abby to continue dressing. “I’ll head to the box to pick up Octavia and Murphy. I’ll contact Bellamy along the way. Everyone else good? My mom?”

Abby nodded. “Jackson picked her up. I’ll head over to the ship now to check-in and will meet you there with the others. Do you have everything?” Abby said looking around the room.

_All I need is right in front of me_ , he thought but refrained from saying. Although for Marcus it was the truth, he knew Abby was not ready to hear this particular declaration. Walking to the door, taking Abby’s hand in his own. “All my stuff is already at the ship.” Lifting her hand to his lips, “I’ll see you there.”

Smiling, Abby placed a soft kiss to his cheek before exiting the room, disappearing from his sight. He finished dressing, extinguishing the lights and closing the door five minutes after Abby left. Walking away from his room for the final time, Marcus never once looked back.

**  
By the time Marcus arrived at the ship with Octavia and Murphy, the rest of their group was already there. Marcus spotted the Millers securing their supplies while Raven and Sinclair ran through all the systems. 

Upon spotting Abby talking with Jaha, Marcus moved to join them, only to be stopped by Octavia. 

“Where’s my brother?” Octavia focused her attention on Marcus.

Marcus looked around not spotting the young man. “I’m sure he’s one his way. I messaged him on my way to get you. He was on his way.” Marcus studied Octavia, certain she did not believe him. After entering his passcode in, Marcus turned over his datapad, “You, can message him again yourself if it makes you feel better.”

Octavia took the device from Marcus, momentarily stunned at his gesture, before taking the opportunity to message Bellamy one more time. Murphy turned to her, “What do you know, maybe Kane has a heart after all.”

Ignoring him, Octavia moved off to the corner, waiting for a response. 

“Are we ready?” Marcus asked while joining Jaha and Abby, his eyes lingering on Abby for a bit longer.

“We’re just waiting for Sinclair to give the go-ahead to board,” Abby responded.

Marcus nodded, a slight smile turning up at the corners of his mouth before turning his attention to Jaha.

“That answers that question.”

“What are you babbling about Murphy?” Octavia asked annoyed.

Nodding in the direction of Abby, Marcus, and Jaha. “Why Kane handed over his toy to you.” Murphy shifted his attention to Octavia, noticing her confusion. “Don’t you see it? Kane’s got a thing for the doc.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, opting to put distance between them. Murphy shrugged his shoulders, turning at the same time Raven turned away from the ship, ending in a collision.

“Watch it!” Raven yelled.

“I can say the same to you,” Murphy stated, not moving.

“Are you going to stand there or can you make yourself useful?” Raven challenged.

Raven moved off to the side, where Murphy now spotted a stack of boxes. Within a moment, he opted to follow her over. “Where are we loading this?”

“Follow me,” Raven directed, while hoisting two boxes into her arms. Murphy picked up two as well before following her. They continued this until all of the supplies were secure within the ship and all that was left was to load themselves.

Abby excused herself from Jaha and Marcus to check in with Vera and Jackson, who was sitting off to the side. Squatting down in front of her, taking her hands, “How are you feeling this morning Vera?” 

Smiling at her, “I’m nervous, as I’m sure all of you are, but doing just fine.”

Abby squeezed her hands before turning her attention to Jackson, “Everything look okay?” 

“We’re holding steady. I gave her the course of antibiotics you prescribed this morning. That should hold her through the trip down.”

“Good.” Focusing her attention back on Vera, “I’m going to take Jackson for a few minutes if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course dear, you go right ahead. I’m just fine.” 

Abby kissed her on the cheek before taking Jackson off to the side. While she did so, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Marcus join his mom. Pushing that sight aside for the moment, Abby turned back to Jackson.

“Thank you for helping her this morning.”

“Of course. She’s a tough lady.”  
“She is.”

“Are you okay Abby?” 

Abby nodded while wrapping her arms around Jackson without a word. Jackson returned the hug, opting to let their silence say all that needed to be said. And then, after pulling out of their hug, “I will see you on the ground, Abby.”

Smiling, “I know.”

“Is it Clarke?”

“Was I right to not to tell her the truth about all of this?”

“You used your best judgment and I believe, under the circumstances, you made the right choice in not telling her or Jake.”

Nodding. “She hates me, Jackson.”

“She could never hate you, Abby, you’re her mother. She’s just mixed up right now, but once she learns the truth, the whole truth, she’ll come around. I just know she will.”

“You’ll give her my letter?”

“Yes, after you leave and I know you are safe on the ground. Which you will be. Now, I don’t want you to worry about us. We’ll all be okay and will be reunited on the ground.”

Smiling at his optimism, “My sweet friend. I wish you were coming with me now.”

Hugging her again, “Me too, but for now, my place is here.”

While Abby and Jackson talked, Marcus filled Abby’s spot in front of his mother.

“How are you feeling mom?”

“I’m fine. Jackson and Abby are taking good care of me.”

Nodding, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Placing her hands on his face, “Yes. I know your worried son, but I have faith. I believe this is the path I’m supposed to take, that we’re all supposed to take and that in the end, we will be together on the earth.”

Taking her hands within his own, Marcus stood, gently pulling Vera up with him. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered, “I love you, mom.”

“And I love you son. I’m proud of you, of the man you are and the one you are about to become.”

Sinclair and Raven circled around the ship one last time before nodding in agreement. “It’s time,” Sinclair announced. 

Marcus broke out of the hug he shared with his mom, taking her hand to lead her onto the shuttle. Raven met them on the inside, helping him get Vera settled. The vacant seats next to Vera would go to Abby and Marcus. The rest of the group split themselves into two rows in the back of the shuttle. 

Murphy, the Miller’s, and Pike boarded after Miller.

Jackson placed a light kiss to Abby’s head before letting her go. 

“See you soon Abby.”

“See you soon,” she smiled.

Abby once again met up with Marcus as they approached Jaha together. 

“Safe travels you two.”

“And to you,” Marcus added.

“We’ll contact you once we are on the ground. As soon as we know that the air is breathable, you notify everyone here. Sinclair and Raven…”

“Left all the details with Gordon.” Jaha finished as he looked at Abby. “All of our bases are covered Abby, don’t worry.”

Abby nodded. “Sorry, it’s just…”

“I know Abby,” Jaha assured her, placing one hand on her shoulder. “But you and your team put together an excellent plan. We’ll all be okay.”

“Abby, Marcus? You need to board,” Sinclair told them.

Marcus nodded, turning to Jaha to shake his hand. “See you soon.”

“Take care of them, Marcus,” Jaha directed. 

Looking at Abby, “I will.” He then turned towards the open hatch.

Jaha turned to Abby, “What do you want me to tell Jake?”

Marcus stopped when hearing Jaha’s question, “When the time is right, he hears about this when everyone else does.”

“Abby..”

But the serious look on her face told him the discussion was over. Backing down, “Okay Abby. You better get on board now.”

Abby nodded at him, a silent thanks for not pushing the issue, before joining Marcus on the ramp. They moved to enter the hatch, with Marcus letting Abby go in first. As he was about to enter, he spotted Octavia still waiting off on the side.

“Octavia, we need to go.”

“But Bellamy…”

“I’m sorry, but we cannot wait for him. Either you are coming with us now or you go back to solitary and wait,” Marcus directed.

Octavia looked to the door, then hastily typed in one last message before boarding ahead of Marcus. Raven joined the group while Sinclair issued Jaha some last minute instructions before taking his own seat.

Raven closed and locked the hatch while Sinclair turned all the systems on.

Although they could not see them, Jackson and Jaha exited the room, securing the door. Upon Sinclair’s signal, Jaha opened the doors to the black sky below. Then, without further warning, both men lost their balance due to the incredible force of the exiting shuttle.

After gaining his bearings, Jaha peered into the room before nodding to Jackson. Silently, both men exited the room. Before going their separate ways, Jackson turned to Jaha, “You’ll tell me one way or the other?”

“I will son.”

Jackson nodded his thanks before turning in the direction of medical.

 

**

Moments after the shuttle was released from the Ark, the lights inside the shuttle were dimmed. Marcus took his mother’s hand the moment the hatch door closed. He turned to her, noticing her eyes were closed, no doubt in silent prayer. 

And then as he thought of taking Abby’s hand in his own, knowing their connection would be hidden in the dark, he felt her fingers thread through his own. Their joined hands remained cushioned on his upper thigh throughout the decent. 

Neither paid attention to the directions Sinclair and Raven gave each other upon entrance into earth’s atmosphere or how their bodies felt when the solid earth caught their ship. All Marcus and Abby were aware of in these moments was the sensation of the other and that whatever came next, they were in it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the kudos and comments! I really appreciate them!


	12. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin.....

Once the shuttle was settled on the earth, Raven and Sinclair powered the engines down. They flipped on the lights before turning to check on everyone.

“Well, we did our part, the next is up to you doc,” Raven stated while focused on Abby.

Abby nodded, unbuckling her belt and moving to stand. Her movements were stilled by the warmth of Marcus’ hand. “Abby, what are you doing?”

Abby paused for a moment to look into his eyes, soaking in the warmth, concern, and caring that resided there. She held his stare for as long as she could, drew from his strength, steadied her resolve for what was the most important part of their mission; determining whether or not the ground was survivable. This was the part she didn’t share with him that she didn’t share with the rest of the crew other than Raven and Sinclair. 

“I’m going outside…” She spoke to Marcus before turning to the rest of the group. “to see if the air is breathable if what we gathered from all of our analysis from the Ark is accurate. The rest of you will remain on board. If I give you the all-clear, you can unbuckle and join me.”

“And if you don’t?” Pike asked.

“Then Raven and Sinclair will take you back to the Ark where another plan is already being worked on to save you, to save humanity.”  
“So much for our get out of jail free card. Doc, I thought you were positive that we could get out of that tank and live here. Now you’re stating that may not be possible?” Murphy snarked.

“Shut your mouth, Murphy. Everything we’ve seen supports Abby’s theory that we can live on the ground again, but the only way we will know for sure is if someone goes out and test it. She’s risking her life to save your sorry ass, so I suggest you sit down and be quiet,” Raven responded.

“Look, science is imperfect. I wouldn’t have asked all of you to risk your lives to come with me if I wasn’t confident in my findings. Now, once I’m outside, I’ll be able to communicate with you. If it’s safe, you’ll come out and if it isn’t, then you are to leave me and return to the Ark,” Abby continued.

“Abby, no!” Marcus started, as he unbuckled himself and stood. “I’ll come with you.”

Turning back to him again, “Marcus, I need to take this step on my own. You need to stay here with everyone else, be here for them if I don’t make it,” Abby explained. “This is my job. Sinclair?”

“All of your seats have oxygen masks attached to the back. Please reach around to grab them. We’ll want you to have them secure over your mouth once Abby opens the hatch.”

Flashing him one last smile, hoping to convey all she felt for him in that brief moment, Abby made her way to the ladder that Sinclair pulled down for her after unlocking the hatch. Turning to the group one last time before her ascension into the unknown, “Thank you all of you for agreeing to come with me. You are some of the bravest people that I know. It’s my hope that we will all continue on this journey together. May we meet again.”

Abby looked around at her traveling companions, saving Marcus for last. With one final nod of her head to him, she willed her heart to steady, before opening the hatch…

**

Upon release, Jake headed directly home to shower and change before heading to work. After letting himself into the quarters he now only shared with Clarke, he was surprised to find his daughter still home.

“Clarke? Shouldn’t you be off to class?”

“Pike’s class was canceled this morning,” Clarke answered quietly.

“Oh, so, did you want to grab some breakfast? I just need to shower and change,” Jake stated as he moved further into the room.

“Sure dad,” she answered plainly.

“Are you alright?” Jake asked, stopping just in front of the couch Clarke currently occupied.

Clarke looked up to him, “Mom was here last night.”

“She stayed here?”

Shaking her head, “No. She came to pack up the rest of her things.”

“Oh,” pausing to gather his own thoughts, “I’m sorry Clarke. I know our separation and now divorce has been difficult on you.”

Initially, Clarke remained quiet, choosing to study Jake as if searching for something. The look in her eyes made Jake feel uneasy. He wondered what transpired between his daughter and ex-wife in his absence.

“Did mom say something that upset you?” Jake asked uncertainly if he really wanted the answer.

Finally standing, Clarke pushed her hair away from her face, “it’s more like what she didn’t say.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was clearly keeping something from me, something that I believe she wanted to share, but something or someone kept her from doing so.”

“So, what happened?”  
That’s when Clarke looked down and away, a sign that told Jake his daughter knew she crossed a line that would be difficult to come back from. 

“Clarke?”

“Mom had a council meeting to go to. She offered to come back and talk with me after it was over, but I,” trailing off, “I told her that if she left, she didn’t need to come back.”

“And?”

“Because I no longer had a mother…”

Jake dropped his head, closing his eyes in an effort to fight the myriad of emotions that now swelled through him. The ugly truth of his actions, his affair with Aurora, his denial of Octavia being his daughter, and if that wasn’t horrific enough, being the reason Clarke blamed Abby for the end of their family unit. Abby was right, he was a selfish bastard.

“Honey, I know you’re angry and upset with your mom, but she loves you more than her own life. You know that. And you also know that if she had a late-night unscheduled council meeting, she couldn’t just blow it off, even if she wanted to.”

“I know. I was upset and angry and that’s what came out. And even after I said that mom assured me she would stay if she could, but she needed to get to her meeting, but I shut her out.”

“So why don’t you get yourself ready for school and go find your mom. I’m sure she’ll be in medical.”

But Clarke didn’t move but continued to watch her dad.

“Did something else happen?”

“Before mom left, she told me she hoped we would meet again,” pausing, “Why would she say that?”

Jake wondered, like Abby the night before, if he should reveal the truth to Clarke about the supply of oxygen on the Ark. If by her knowing the truth of the situation, it would be a way he could help bridge the gap between Clarke and Abby. 

“I don’t know if I can provide an explanation for that comment, but I know a little about the pressure your mom’s been under these last few weeks, why she couldn’t skip her council meeting last night,” Jake started.

Any thoughts of a shower and clean clothes were pushed aside as Jake directed Clarke to take a seat on the couch. Joining her, “What I’m about to share with you Clarke must be kept in the strictest of confidence.”

“Dad…”

“I mean it, Clarke. I’m trusting you with the confidential information that if it got out that I told you, it would have serious consequences for both of us.”

Rolling her eyes “Kane would have a field day with that, wouldn’t he?”

Sharpening his tone, “I was wrong to assault a member of the guard Clarke. You cannot be angry at Marcus for doing his job. Now, do I have your word that you will say nothing?”

“Yes.”

And on that, Jake started from the beginning. He brought Clarke through his and Sinclair’s discovery in engineering, the multiple tests they conducted, all conclusively telling them…

“We’re running out of oxygen on the Ark. And if we do not figure something out, our home will be nothing but a ghost ship….”

**

Abby opened grabbed the handle on the hatch, pushing the door open, as she took the final steps up the ladder. She immediately felt a rush of cool, rich, air dance across her face, a contrast to the feel of the steady, dry air of the Ark. The further she climbed out of the ship, carefully closing the cover behind her, the warmer her insides felt as the rest of her senses were assaulted by the astonishing sights and sounds of the earth. 

Towering trees with multi-colored leaves blanketed the rolling hills and mountains around them. In the distance, Abby spotted a towering waterfall that more than likely fed a stream or lake. Keeping watch from the high branches, Abby spotted a group of birds, mesmerized when what she believed was an Eagle took flight. 

It was then that she realized she was holding her breath, terrified to inhale the air that so far had not corrupted her skin. Closing her eyes, Abby lifted her head to the clouded sky, finally taking a deep breath. And when she let it out and realized that she felt the same as she did in the climate-controlled ship she just climbed out of, she smiled in the realization that the studies were correct.

Deciding to bypass the speaker, Abby moved back to the door, opening it with ease. 

**

Marcus felt like hours had passed in the time Abby disappeared outside of the hatch. Of course, in reality, it had only been a few minutes. At first, it shocked him that she would take the first step on the ground alone, that she would be the test subject for survivability. And yet, while the rest of them tensely waited in absolute silence inside, he realized this was the Abby he had come to know and care deeply for over the years. Of course, she was sacrificing herself if that meant saving them all. Yet, despite the respect and admiration he had for her strength and bravery, he was upset that she didn’t tell him this part of the deal. He understood why she wouldn’t tell everyone, but why not him?

_Because she knew you would fight her on it, would insist the people needed her more._

Sensing his turmoil, Vera took her son’s hand in her own, gently squeezing it. It was her way of telling him to have faith, that Abby would be okay, and before they all knew it, they would be on their way to finding a new home.

“How long…” Murphy started, only to be cut off from a voice from above.

“Anyone willing to join me out here?”  
All at once, everyone unbuckled their belts, jumping out of their seats. Pike led the way up the ladder, followed by Octavia, Murphy, Nate Miller, and Raven. David Miller climbed halfway up the ladder to assist Vera, while Marcus stayed behind her. Once David and Vera were safely out, Marcus and Sinclair followed.

Despite there not being any sun, Marcus squinted at the feel of the brighter skies that hung above them. Once he adjusted to the change, his eyes scanned the land that surrounded them. It looked as though Sinclair and Raven landed in a valley with nothing but trees, mountains with towering rock ledges, and water surrounding them. He then sought out Abby, his feet moving on their own accord as if his body already knew where she was.

She clasped Raven’s hand in her own, their excitement over their new environment obvious with every point of the finger and amazement at the heaven they found themselves in. Wanting to feel the earth beneath her feet, Raven lowered herself so she was seated on the surface of the ship, gave herself a push and before Abby could do a thing, Raven slid down the side, landing directly on her feet. 

“Raven!”

The young girl turned to her, eyes twinkling, “Relax Doc, it’s like riding a bicycle!”

“You don’t know how to ride a bike Raven!”

Shrugging, “true, but the phrase fits!”

Laughing at the young girls’ enthusiasm, Abby turned to see Octavia staring off in the distance. She closed the gap between them so they stood shoulder to shoulder. 

“Are you alright Octavia?” she asked softly.

“What’s going to happen to them?” 

Abby followed Octavia’s line of vision, realizing that unlike the others, her focus was in the direction of the Ark. Of the place, her brother was left behind.  
“I’m going to radio Chancellor Jaha, let him know we are safe and the air is no longer toxic. He’ll then gather everyone together, fill them in, and begin planning for their descent here,” Abby explained. “I’m sorry that Bellamy was left behind, I truly am. But, you will be with him soon enough.”

Octavia nodded, “He’s the only family I have left.”

Abby swallowed the knot that suddenly appeared in her throat, “I realize that you don’t know any of us here very well, but I hope that in the time we spend together on earth, you’ll allow yourself to get to know the rest of us and see that you’re no longer alone.”

Turning to her, Octavia’s blue eyes penetrated the Abby’s. This time, Abby did not shy away from her stare, only waited for the question that she sensed was coming. “Why me?”

“Why you what?”

“Why did you pick me to come? Why not your daughter or someone else not in lockup?”

“Pike recommended you over all of the other students in his class and I trust his judgment. What’s more, I believed that you, perhaps more than anyone else on that ship deserved the chance to live free after suffering the consequences of events you had no control over.”

In that instant, Abby noted a crack in Octavia’s armor, noticed some light enter her eyes. Nodding in Marcus’ direction, who stood with his arm wrapped around his mother, “I don’t know that everyone here thinks the way you do.”

“Marcus’ job was to enforce the rules that governed the Ark, but, that doesn’t mean he always liked or agreed with it. And now, living on earth gives all of us a new start, an opportunity to do things differently.”

Octavia only nodded before returning her attention to the area around them.

“For now, why don’t you join Raven, make sure she stays out of trouble.” Abby smiled as Octavia dropped to the ground in the same manner Raven did. “Octavia?”

“Yeah?”

“When I talk to Jaha, I’ll ask about Bellamy, okay? And I’ll make sure he knows that you are safe.”

Abby watched Octavia runoff, joining Raven at just the edge of the forest. They were eventually joined by Nathan Miller. And while the three of them examined the area around, Abby noticed Murphy standing alongside Vera, offering his arm for support as they walked around the top of the ship. 

“Aren’t you full of surprises…” she whispered to herself.

Just as she planned to radio Jaha, she felt the strong and steady warmth of a presence she now had hoped she’d get to know better. Leaving his mother in the care of Murphy and the older Miller, Marcus now stood quietly, just off to the side of her. He was close, yet not close enough for their bodies to touch. 

“It’s more beautiful than I ever imagined,” she whispered.

Looking down at her, “yes, she is.”

Marcus giggled at the blush that colored her neck and cheeks, before schooling his features to a more serious one. Softly, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about me coming out first Marcus. I knew you would fight me on it and I didn’t have the time nor the energy to go that round with you. I just hope you understand why it had to be me, that I couldn’t ask, wouldn’t ask any of you to do that.”

Placing his hand on her shoulder, “I know Abby. I may not like it, but I understand it. I’m just happy and that we’re able to take in this unbelievable view together.” Squeezing her shoulder, Marcus let his hand drop. “You need to radio Jaha and let him know we are here and it’s safe to proceed with the next part of our plan.”

Sensing he was about to walk away so she could make the call, Abby grabbed Marcus’ hand, stopping his movement. “Marcus…”

“It’s okay Abby, make the call. We have plenty of time to talk later. I’m going to talk with Sinclair and figure out our next step.”

Abby nodded, “Did you want to talk with Jaha at all or want me to relay anything to him?”

Shaking his head, “Not at the moment. Let him know, I’ll check in soon.”

After Marcus walked away, Abby adjusted the headphones and microphone on her head after Marcus walked away. 

“Jaha, come back,” Abby started. 

After a few moments without a response, she tried again. “Theo come in, it’s Abby.”

**

Jaha rushed to his desk, turning up the dial on his receiver, “I’m here Abby.” 

“Ready to pack your bags?” she started.

“Are you saying?”

“We’re on earth breathing in the fresh clean air, enjoying the view. It’s more than we ever thought possible Thelonius. You and Wells will love it here.”

But before Jaha could respond, Abby heard another voice ring through.

“What the fuck Thelonius? Abby is on earth?” 

Jaha looked up to find an upset ex-husband that he now needed to contend with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello My Fellow Kabby lovers!
> 
> Thank you for all of your comments and kudos! The school year once again begins this week, so my life becomes a bit crazier as the season for writing letters of recommendation is upon me (that and many other things). But, I will do my best to update this story as regularly as I possibly can! 
> 
> A little preview for what's up next.... Abby tells Jake how it is, some members of our earth party do a little exploration, stumbling across something interesting, and Kabby? Well, you'll see. :)

**Author's Note:**

> All Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
